


Dark elves, wizards and love

by Draven_Holmes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Elves, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Male Slash, Molly Weasley Bashing, Original Characters - Freeform, Outside characters, Potter Twins, Severus snape/ Lucas potter, Stubborn Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 41,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draven_Holmes/pseuds/Draven_Holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lily potter was pregnant with twin boys, but what if one was thought to be evil. Lucas potter was disowned at birth and grew up in an abusive children's home, where his only light was a man named Eric. What happens when Lucas goes to school and meets his twin? Will anyone in his house accept him for a halve creature? How does Lucas Potter and Severus Snape get together. Rate M for later content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one: short intro

Hogwarts 1966  
  
"Hey, Lily guess what I found?!" yelled young male; tall with black hair to his shoulders, dark brown eyes were almost black, with milky white skin and a hooked nose, ran towards a tree by the lake.  
  
"I can't say I could guess, what was it?" replied a young female, tall with bright red hair, smooth cream like skin, and bright big round emerald eyes.  
  
"A book of dark elves, It's the only book of it's kind!" he said as he took the book out and practically shoved it to her.  
  
She took the book looking through it; it was worn out, the pages barely holding onto the spine, and the once white pages now yellow. Turning to the first page she noticed that it had no author or editor as normal books would have, also looked to be self bounded and original handwritten. Her eyes widen when she saw that not only was it original handwritten but also had translations from the old elves language to English, it was but a dream come true. Her and her young friend have been wanting to learn more about these dark creatures, their Defense against the Dark Arts could only tell them  almost nothing of them but now they could learn more. All their DADA class can tell them is that they are known to be difficult to kill, can resist any magical curse, but also are a disappearing race. The last know dark elf was one known as Legamir, he was an elder elf- the last from his line and would be about 1200 years old.  
  
They set a blanket out on the grass and got comfortable so they can begin to read. After the first ten pages they learned more then their class told them. They are immortal, live forever but can only die for two reasons. One is if their blood is poised with a rare flower called the Garthen Ben flower, two is if they are kept from the red sun for more then a year. Also that dark elves can come to be from either being born into it or if an elder gives his blood to a magical child before being born. If the magical child gets the blood they become half dark elves and can be just as evil as they are. The last born, from receiving the blood from an elder, killed their parents and siblings on their fifth birthday.  
  
As they read more it talked about how they have magic just like them but don't use it. They out all the other creatures in the magical/human world, they almost never mate outside of their lines. In 1900's they were rounded up and killed by the ministry as a cause for 'our' safety. The were kept in underground dungeons away from the red moon, and the water was mixed with the Garthen Ben flower so they were slowly poisoned and died. The book was a journal from a dark elf who wanted to keep  their people from being forgotten and that their torture could be told and not hidden away. Also it spoke of the half breeds, they must be twins and only one gets the blood. The blood must be ingested through the mothers mouth, also they are like full dark elf just have less need for the power of the red moon.  
  
"Wow, Lily that was a lot we never learned." said the young man as he stretched.  
  
"Yeah, I feel bad about the torture but they are evil" she said as she stretched.  
  
"Yes but I mean there's only one left and he could be dead for all we know" he stood up and offered his hand to the young girl.  
  
"Yeah, Severus I think we should go it's almost dinner time" she handed him the book and picked up the blankets and her books. "Bye sev, see you at dinner!" she waved as she went into the castle.  
  
Severus put the book into his bag, walked back into the castle with the dark elves and Lily on his mind. She was beautiful girl and his only friends at school other then Lucius, he loved her like a sister and nothing more. He has never had romantic feelings for any gender and was starting to get nervous, what 14 year old guy doesn't get crushes or turned on by anything. Maybe he is just sick or a late bloomer, a very late bloomer. He walked to the great hall and took a seat next to Lucius at the Slytherin table; their colors were green and silver while Lilly was gold and red for Griffindor.   
  
She sat with James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Petter Pettigrew. James was tall, tan, brown messy hair, and hazel eyes with round glasses. Sirius was tall, less tan with long brown lose curly hair with grey eyes. Remus, the better of the three, had light sandy brown hair and light amber eyes. Peter was short with blonde hair and dull blue eyes. Severus didn't like them, they always bother him for no reason. It was a mystery of why Lily liked them so much. He looked back to Lucius, he was tall with long platinum blonde hair, light grey eyes and was the best looking guy in all of Hogwarts. Lily and Severus were friends before they entered Hogwarts and they were almost inseparable.  
  
March 19, 1980  
  
It was a bright sunny day, it's been three years since Lily and Severus graduated from Hogwarts but it's been five years since they were last friends. Their friendship ended in fifth year over an argument which lead Severus to call her 'mud-blood', it hurt but she soon forgave him but never got as close again. She now was married to James Potter, they got together in seventh year, and was pregnant with twin boys. She was only five months but with twins on the way she was enormous, and could only walk less then a mile a day without become exhausted. Her magic was going to keeping her kids healthy and alive until it was time for her to give birth.  
  
Lily looked inside the room that would be for her twin baby boys. James had already claimed the first born boy to be named after himself and left her with the honor of naming the second born. She arranged the pale blue pillows for the fifth time and fixing the blankets in both cribs. The baby boys kick her inside and lily couldn't help but smile as she laid her hand on her giant belly. Looking back once more, imagining James and herself in the room with the babies, she couldn't help but feel over joyed with glee. She turned the lights off and went down the stairs to the living room where she watched her husband running around like a lost puppy.  
  
"James, I'm going to visit my mother. Oh I might go shopping afterwards so I'll be home no later then 8" Lily told her husband who was getting ready for work as an Aurora.  
  
"Okay honey, just be careful and keep your wand with you." he kissed her on her forehead.  
  
"I'm not a child James but thanks for caring so much for me, bye" she kissed him and he apperated away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last short chapter. The chapters get longer as the story progresses.

Chapter 2

It was 10 at night and James was trying not to panic, Lily was only two hours late. 'maybe she was got held up with her mother or at the store.' he tried to reason with himself. He was pacing around in there living room, but if Lily was going to be late she would have send him her protronus to tell him. James not liking the erie felling; sent out his protronus to tell his friends and aurora that his wife Lily was missing for more than two hours and to help him search. As he grabbed his coat and ran out the door on foot, not apperating, because if Lily had fallen or gone into early labor she would have been walking and been on the road.

He was running for what seemed hours when he saw a leg up ahead almost hidden by a bush. As he got closer and closer he could tell it was a women's, not just any women but his Lily. He picked her up and ran home. Once home he sent another protronus to tell his friends he found her but to get a healer there quickly. She was cold, but had no visible marks that she had been hurt in any way, but her belly seemed off. It had a weird soft green glow but then it disappeared to nothing. Just then his door was opened and entered Remus, Sirius, Peter, and Dumbeldor.

"What happened to her?" asked Sirius

"I'm not sure I found her like this" he let his tears fall freely

"I'm sure she will be fine, Remus why don't you go and make tea to clam everyone's nerves. Lily wouldn't want to wake up and see you guys like this, now would she?" said Dumbledor.

"Right away sir, come James." said Remus, as they left for tea Lily began to wake up.

"What happen? Where am I?" she looked around and her eyes finally adjusted, she saw her living room and her friends.

"Lily! Oh dear, what happened to you? Do you remember anything?" James yelled as he ran back to her side.

Lily started to think back, she went to her mothers house for tea. They chatted for a good 2 hours when she was going to go get the groceries. 'But I found you  with no bags or food lying around.' James said and lily shyster him with a glare and continued her story. She was about to go into the store when she saw an old man struggling to walk and hold his bags so she offered to help him. She talked to him and he asked her about her pregnancy, and when he got home he gave her a flower for thanks. Lily then pulled put a white water Lily from her bag, it was a beautiful flower. On her way back she felt like she was being followed so she went to the leaky cauldron to get to Diagon alley to get home fast. Next thing she new she was there on the couch with them, no matter how hard she tried nothing came back.

"Interesting Lily, well I'm glad you're fine, the healer shall be here... Ah there she is" as Albus spoke a middle aged women with her curly gray hair in a tight bun came in, she was smiling.

"Hello, my name is Angie I'm the mid witch you called for. Where is miss potter?" Remus escorted her to the seat next to the couch. She checked Lily over and then her stomach. "well nothing seems out of the ordinary, you and your sons are well, I shall take my leave call if something happens." with that she left.

"Well it's late I'm going to retire for the night, bye everyone I'm sorry for the trouble." she waved as she went up the stairs.

"James don't let her go out alone anymore, for all we now she could've been hurt or worse." Sirius exclaimed.

"Sirius calm down I'm sure he well do the best he can, Lily won't let this come in-between her living her life." Remus said as he sipped his tea.

"Yeah I'm just glad the babies and her are fine." James smiled at his friends and once headmaster.

4 months later July 31, 1980

It was close to the afternoon when Lily went into labor. She was rushed to saint Margos, when they arrived they saw that Alice and frank longbottom where there and already had their baby boy. Her labor was progressing nicely, after 3 more hours she was fully dilated and so the birthing process began. It was hard on her and her husbands now numb pulsating hand, all he could do was pray to Merlin that his sons would be born soon. After two more hours their first son was born at 18 inches and 7 pounds with messy dark brown hair and although the eyes were grayish looking you could see he would have green eyes like his mother. His name was Harry James Potter, as the birth certificate was being written up another wave of pain hit her. it was about 10 minutes into her second labor when she started having flashbacks about the night James found her on the ground off the rode.

~ She had just gotten into Diagon Alley when she was pulled off into an alley. She was bounded to the wall unable to move when she saw the old man she had helped home from earlier standing before her. She began to cry and try to plea with the man not her hurt her or the babies but no noise came out. The old man then removed the scarf he had on that covered half his face, and she saw them, the markings of a Dark Elf. 

She watched with wide eyes at the small man she helped but ten minutes ago get home. He had gray hair, dark auburn eyes and the marking she read about not long ago. the markings were a faint gray color -which seemed to glow under the sun- in the shape of vines with small leafs. They stews he'd from his left eye and seemed to go to his chest area. Lily tried to focus on what he was doing but could help but stare at the mark of a creature in front of her; a monster that was deadly. 

"You know of these marks right child?" he asked Lily and she nodded her head. " well you'll be pleased to know one of your kids well have my blood and blessed with my powers. He will be given the greatest gift a grandfather could give him- life." she began shaking and crying harder now. She couldn't let such a foul creature turn one of her babies into one and she began to fight against the spell holding her. "I have seen you and know of the great love you have for them- which is why I chose you."

He pulled out a black stone and drew a mark on her stomach while reciting a chant in elvish. Lily could feel a warm sensation begin on her belly and spread throb her body. As he finished the mark disappeared and a green glow surrounded her and she began to panic. He then cut his left wrist and poured it into a cup, he was getting more pale as the cup filled with his black thick blood but he still seemed strong and dangerous. When no more would come out he stuffed something into her nose and pried her mouth open with one hand, then tipped it into her mouth. Lilly had no other choice but to drink or she would suffocate. When it was all gone he took the black stone and drew a memory mark on her head, as he was releasing her she began to black out.~

"Noo...! Don't let that demon be born! Kill it! James kill it please!" Lily began to cry and scream pleading with them to kill her unborn child- the demon child. James just stared at his wife with concern.

"Lily..." James said as he stared into her eyes that were full of tears and fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters start to get longer as the story starts to develop, this chapter is longer then the last ones.

Chapter 3 

 

"Lily I don't understand. Is this supposed to happen?" he asked the healers.

"well her body is under a lot of stress, and twins is double. Usually the birthing mothers threaten to kill the husband but I'm sure she is fine." the mid witch replied with unsure looks.

"Please James you can't let it be born! It is evil, I swe... Agh" Lily told him as another contraction hit her. Just ten minutes later their second son was born, he had dark auburn hair, but the grayish looking eyes will turn hazel with time just like James. He was smaller then his brother at only 14 inches and 6 pounds, as James was going to grab him Lily pulled him back and she pointed to his face. The child started to get marks on his left check of vines with leaves, James stepped back and started at it. 

"Lily what is wrong with it?" James asked as the healers cleaned the child.

"just.... James, we can't keep him please, James I'm scared if it!" James listened to her story her about her in fourth year with Snape and all the information then it changed to the day he found her. That thing was not his son!

"I understand, we'll disown him as our son." James said

"tell them to take him somewhere far from us." the nurse came back with harry and Lucas. James went to get harry so the nurse went to give Lilly the other.

"no, keep it away from me. We renounce him. Please take him far from us." Lily said as she turned to her baby Harry and James. 

"I understand." the nurse said and looked at the poor child in her arms "what is his name or shall I name him?"

"you name it ?" lily said and turned to her husband.

The nurse scribbled the name, lucas, and wrapped him up in a warm blue blanket. The nurse gave a sad pitiful look to Lucas but left through the back so no one could see her. She didn't know where to take the child, but she had the disownment papers so to an orphanage it was. As she disappeared into the night Remus and Sirius came too see the two new baby potters. As they entered they saw Lily, James but only one baby. They looked around and no sign of another child was there nor can they hear another. Fearing the worst the walked to them slowly but they seemed happy not sad or Depressed in anyway.

"Lily! James! How are you doing?" asked sirius.

"yes where is the other mini James?" asked Remus 

"oh well this is Harry James Potter, and the other is gone." sirius and Remus faces fell, could it be that he died.

"Gone how?" asked Sirius 

"Gone as in disowned, the healer left with it not to long ago." said James

"but how could you!? Why?" yelled Sirius and Remus looked on with horror why should they do that to their child.

"because it was a monster just listen both of you and you'll see why!" yelled Lily with tears. Sirius and Remus both sat as she explained what had happened.

"oh I guess I understand." Sirius said sadly but Remus looked very angry

"so because it was a half breed of a dangerous creatures you disowned him. What about me! I was dangerous but my parents kept me! Should they have gotten rid of me too!" Remus was crying how could they!

"no Remus it's not like that you're not dangerous but 'it' was. It could've have murdered us in our sleep, even Harry, but you would never" Lilly cried and Remus calmed down.

"where did the nurse go? I'll take care of him!" Remus yelled as he stood up.

"I told you she left, and we don't know were." James felt guilt.

"what's his name at least, I'll look for him." he stared at them with disappointment.

"we...we don't know, she named him. And in those cases you know that the name is hidden from us; he won't appear on official paperwork or anything to do with the potters."

"okay" he stayed quite until james broke it

"well Sirius we wanted you to be the godfather of lil harry" James smiled trying to lighten up the mood.

"sound good." Sirius watched as Remus face was scrunched up in thought and despair.

~orphanage~

The nurse was looking up at a large mansion type of home in front of her. Everywhere she went and asked about a children's home had sent to this place. Looking around she saw no lights on or anyone to give the child to. She wasn't allowed to stay any longer as she was needed back at the hospital so she walked up the driveway to a large black door and looked at the child once more. Quickly she wrapped the child tightly and put the note she had written on her way there that explained the reasons and his papers. Losing the child on the head she placed him softly on the ground an changed lonely on the door before leaving.

"forgive me child." she whispered as she left.

It was midnight on the outskirts of Britain, when there was knocking on the door of 'House of children' orphanage. A grumpy man, in his late twenties came walking down a long dark hall way that lead to a long narrow spiral stairway as he passed the second floor he was met with an older women in her late forties heading for the door as well. They final made it to the first floor of the four story high building and down yet another hallway to the front door. As the opened the door they noticed a child on the ground with two papers on him. They lady picked up the papers as the man picked up the baby. She looked over them and then the child and sneered.

"take that filthy half breed to an open crib on the fourth floor, Chase." she turned on her heels and headed back to her room to go sleep.

"sure why not Jules. why do I always get stuck with the dirty jobs." he complained all the way to the fourth floor and tossed the new born into the empty crib in the dark lonely room and left to his room to sleep.

It was 4:30 in the morning the next day when chase woke up and went to make breakfast for the 30 kids living there. Most of the were about between ages 6 to 16, Lucas was the only new born or baby for that matter. He made pancakes, waffles, oatmeal and set out the milk and orange juices. At about 6 when them came down stairs to eat each getting a plate full of food, when Jules came and sat with the other helpers. There were about 4 other helpers other than Jules herself. Chase was the cook, Freddy was the gardener, Tim one of the children helpers, Shari was the other, and Jules the was owner of the orphanage. As he cleaned and prepared for the day, chase finally remembered the new baby, so went to change and give it it's bottle.

The orphanage housed muggle, squib and magical children but Jules had a special hate for half breeds and creatures. To her they were meant to obey and fear the owners, not be human at all. The papers that she had to sign were magically bound to not let anyone, not even her workers, that the baby was a potter. The child still had the surname but nothing to go with it, a his coming of age he had no right to claim or fight for a share of the potter fortune. Jules walked up the stairway to the fourth floor and stared at the sleeping child. Watching him and looking over the dark markings covering his small body. She sneered as he slowly woke up and babbled at her with his arms clanging around. Looking one last time she turned on her heels and left but turning one last time and spoke to on one.

"I will teach you to obey and understand WHAT you are." she spoke a the gargling child.

"Jules what are you doing here?" chased asked as e picked up the now empty bottle. "there are more important things you need to attends to downstairs." Jules smiled and left with chase behind her.


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four

It was been three years since the birth of the potter twins but the world only new of one, Harry Potter the savior of the wizarding world. Harry is currently living with his muggle relatives, but his brother is at a horrible orphanage, they dislike him not only for being a filthy half breed but for being a dangerous one at that. The workers to be safe feed him far less then the rest and put fear into 'it' so 'it' wouldn't get ideas. Little lucas was crying for his mommy and daddy because he was scared, alone and hurt but like every other time they didn't come. Lucas for three years had never been shown love by anyone, if he got hurt no one came to see of he was fine, if he got scared they didn't care, but if he got to noisy or annoying he was punished. He was always punished so the other kids didn't take to him or they pretended he wasn't there. As he sat in his crib crying, chase barged having enough of then endless crying so he grabbed the duck-tape and taped his mouth and threw him into the closet.

"finally some peace and quiet!" he snarled at the scared little boy in the corner of the closet. "you are to sit on your knees until I come back or else filthy half breed!" lucas quickly got on his knees and stared at the wall. The doors closed and he silently cried again for his long gone mother and father.

It felt like hours later for Lucas, he was tired and hungry. He was ready to pass out, he hasn't eaten anything since the toast that morning which was awhile ago, just then the door opened and he heard footsteps coming toward him. The door opened and it was chase with a glass of milk and half a sandwich of peanut butter and jelly. He set the plate and glass down before heading toward the child. He yanked him up and pulled the duck tape off leaving red angry welts and cut lips. He sat the child down and stood up staring down at him. Pushing the plates to him he stared at the unmoving boy and got restless.

"I hope you learned your lesson. No crying or whining or else it will get worse the second time. So stop crying for your mum and dad, they didn't want you that's why you're here so eat fast I have better things to do" Lucas stared at him and then grabbed the sandwich, it was dry and it hurt to open his mouth too wide.

When he finished chase grabbed the plates and left him alone, he was always left alone. Chase was the only one that comes to feed him but everyone part takes in the punishments, the worst ones come from Freddy. Lucas got up but his knees hurt too much to do anymore so he forced himself back into the crib. As he laid there he thought of his mum and dad, he knows what they look like and also what happened that night. No one told him but as a dark elf he remembers everything from the first day he was born and had both his parents memories. He got upset as he remembered the looks of hate, pity, fear and disgust. Even so he missed them all three of them, he always wondered if the remember him or even miss him. As he stared down at his red slightly purple knees he decided, no more crying over  parents that don't love him, no more feeling sorry for himself, just no more feeling final.  
   
He walked over towards the window and watched the other kids playing and laughing with each other. They were all running around playing tag or hide-and-go-seek; it just looked like running to him. On the other side were parents watching them and pinking ones they liked or looked the most like them. He never gets to met the parents but even if he did they couldn't adopt him since his papers belong to him and he didn't want a family. Lucas got bored and stood up and began to think and try to push memorizes away, looking them up, along with emotions. His eyes from that day on were dull and unseeing orbs. They could be looking right at you but also feel lie there looking through you.

7 years later

Lucas was making breakfast, he started cooking when he turned 7 and he could reach the stove. His small hands have scars and burns from all the years of cooking breakfast, lunch and dinner. He was also in charge on cleaning all four floors, and twice a month to do garden work on the back and front lawns. It was normal for him to be treated as a slave. As he finished up breakfast he rush with a plate of food for his only friend Eric wolfking. Eric was magically bounded to the shed outside so he couldn't come inside to eat or anything else. Eric was brought there when he was 15 and Lucas 5, he didn't like the way he was treated and threaten to go to the ministry about it so he was bounded to the tool shed outside. He loves Lucas as a son, best friend and little brother and is the only one that Lucas likes talking to.

Eric was now 21 and looked very much like the young man he was. He was tall as most of the people in his family standing at around 6'1 or 6'2, with shaggy curly brown hair and and honey brown eyes. A stark contrast to Lucas who was barely 4'10 with hazel eyes that were so dull they looked almost grey and straight red long hair. Eric had a tan from being outside everyday while Lucas stayed pale, even when he was outside for a long time. The shed had been turned into a small room with a bed, table and two chairs. He wasn't able to go out more then five feet from his new home.  Eric hated every day he woke up in that small cramped room but remember why he never tried to run away- Lucas.

"hey luc, how you doing?" he asked as he looked him over

"fine and you?" he asked quietly.

"I'm good but guess what I have good news to you" he saw the puzzled look he got and went on "you got into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry!" He exclaimed.

"that's good I guess but how will I get the books, robes, wand, and everything else?" Eric knew he wouldn't be able to get the stuff required so gave lucas his gringotts keys and a letter explaining he was allowed to get anything from the vault and singed in his blood. 

"when you get there just take these with you to gringotts and you'll get enough money to get you stuff but just tell madam Jules and she'll have to let you go." he smiled at Lucas.

"what if she doesn't?" he looked down at his old worn out shoes he had for the last 3years.

"she has too, someone from the school is coming for you to take you to get your stuff and take you to school, the term starts tomorrow." Eric said and pushed him toward the house.

Lucas ran and give the note to madam Jules who sneered but said fine. He had to go pack, he has a worn out 15 year old trunk and just 4 shirts, 2 pants, one pair of shorts with old underwear that had holes and his shoes with just three pairs of mismatched socks. As he put his old torn up stuffed bunny he heard a knock down stairs, he grabbed his only sweater and walked quickly down the narrow spiral staircase. As he approached the front door he saw a man that was gigantic, had a big bushy beard and a big coat. He was talking to madam Jules about school and I'll be gone for the year but return every summer and holiday if he wanted to come back. Lucas final got to them and  shook the mans hand, his name was Hagrid, as they were about to leave madam Jules requested a few words with lucas.

"oh we shall miss you, but have fun and don't get into trouble and keep your grades up." as she lend to hug him Lucas got stiff he has never been hugged not even Eric, she whispered in his ear. "oh and once you leave here my spell will kick in you won't be able to speak of what has happened inside this house or anything bad about us, bye see you soon."

"come along we don't have much time lucas" he heard Hagrid say. He sat in the seat next to his motorcycle and they were off. 

Lucas went and got enough money for three pairs of robes, all his books, and other school supplies and last was his wand. They walked to ollivanders wand shop, there was an old looking man and all around were boxes of wands. After about 10 wands ollivander was going to call it quiets, never had he had such a hard case, some wands even burned young Lucas hands. He was going to try one last time. He went to the back and got a black box, it was a 11 inch ebony wood with a mix core of veela hair and unicorn. Very rare core, couldn't help to try so he handed it over. Red sparks flew from the tips, finally.

"Hagrid, where will I stay for the night? I mean I am a long ways from home to be able to go back and catch the train in time." Lucas asked the gigantic man.

"yes and has arranged for you to stay here and tomorrow I will come and take you to the train." Hagrid pointed at the leaky cauldron.

"thank you sir." Lucas walked into the the building and was amazed at the magic around him. He new it was real but it was different seeing it in person. He went and singed into his room and watched up the creaky steps and Ito his room. His room had a bathroom, small closet and a four poster bed in the middle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

It was the next day and he would finally get on the Hogwarts train and be somewhere safe. He woke up early around 7 to get ready, he put on his best black pants, with a faded dark green shirt and his old pair of grey shoes. He was brushing his hair to get all the knots out, as his hair was very long for a boy it reached his waist, and was always in a braid. His features where soft like a girl, a round face, with red tinted lips dull hazel eyes like his "father" and his nose. Thanks to the dark elf blood his hair was straight, long, he had light cream skin and was often mistaken for a girl. As he finished he looked over to the clock on the wall, it was time to go to the train station and onto platform 9 and 3/4. Hagrid showed up and took him to the station and told him how to get through the wall.  He got there early and went to the wall between nine and ten, he was nervous but ran into the wall and onto the other side. He quickly glanced around at the other students saying bye, hugging their parents and feeling upset he got on the train to find a empty compartment.

The time passed by so more and more students got on the train with their friends or family. Lucas stared out at the platform at the happy families as they said goodbye, while hugging and kissing their kids, and a tear fell. He quickly wiped it off as he heard the door opening and there stood two identical twins, with red hair, and big grins on their faces. They smiled at Lucas, but all he did was nod his head and look back out the window.  They, taking it as an okay, stepped in and put their stuff away and headed back outside yelling for their friend Lee Jordan. Lucas closed his eyes, but couldn't relax, all he could hear were the students yelling and laughing; he was starting to get a headache. He could never get this used to people taking or at least talking to him. After a while the door opened and in came the twins and a ebony boy with dreadlocks, he was going to ignore them when they started to laugh and ask him questions.

"is it your first time here?" asked one of the red heads, Lucas nodded.

"eh not much of a talker, are ya" asked the other as he laughed, Lucas just looked down "what are those marking on your face for?" Lucas stared at them but said nothing.

"don't mind them, my name is lee Jordan and that's fred and george. What's yours my cutie" said the ebony boy

"umm.. My name is Lucas, Lucas potter and I'm a boy" he said as they stared at him in disbelief.

"wait are you related to Harry potter, the boy who lived!" asked George

"yes but I'm sure he and no one else knows." he didn't look up from the ground.

"but Lily and James potter only had one kid. There was no other signs of another kid in that house." Fred said "my dad also works at the ministry and there are no record of a twin potter birth."

"Well I am, just don't want to talk about it" Lucas looked up with a cold and hard stare, they nodded. 'People always think they know everything but they don't ' he thought and looked out the window glaring at the scenery. It was going by too fast for him to even enjoy it if he even wanted to.

Taking it as hint they asked no more to young man when they announced they would be arriving soon so they had to go change. He was happy to be out of the old clothes he had and into his new robes. They fitted him perfectly and he wanted eric to see him. He sat back down when the three boys came back in, they each had on the right side the crest of Griffindor. He wonder what house he would be in, Eric told him about each, but none really stood out to him. He rested his head on the window, he was tired, so he feel asleep in no time. What seemed like 5 minutes later, Jordan shook his arm, he woke up to find they had arrived. He walked off and heard the half giant calling over the first years as the others went elsewhere. They were each put into boats, his consisting of a boy who looked like he was going to faint, a very talkative girl and a mean looking one. When the boats stopped he was the first one off and as far ways from them as possible. 

They were then led up into the castle and up stair to big wooden doors that surely led them to the rest of the students. As he stood there he overheard two students having a discussion of better wizerding families then others. As he looked over it was a three young boys, one with red hair and blue eyes, the other had blonde hair and blues , but the last had the eyes that would for ever hunt him- green eyes with messy hair just like his 'father'. It had to be him he looked just like those two blasted sorry excuse of parents he came from, just then came a elderly, bitter looking women. She was professor mcgonagall and she explain what was going to happen, once the doors open they would be led in and to a sorting hat that would tell them what house they would be in. And soon the doors where open, they were being led inside, there were four very long tables each filled with students and up ahead was the teachers table. 

"when I call your name step up and sit on the stool." she began with the names. " Abagel, Anderson" she began until she finally got to harry. "Harry potter!" the hall broke out into whispers as he made his way up there. After awhile he was in Griffindor. That house was for his parents and he didn't want to be close to his brother or that house that he grew to dislike. "Lucas potter" she yelled and even more whispers began, he sat down and the hat was put onto his head and felt a surge of magic run through his body.

"ah another potter, what to do with you I wonder. Not a very happy person or past I see. Oh disowned at birth very rare for that to happen. Ah I see your very bright, revanclaw maybe. Oh but you very hard working, friendly and honest hufflepuff. But you are every loyal, have a lot of courage and bravery Griffindor. And you are also ver cunning, sneaky and ambition slytherin. Umm very hard you could fit into each house which would you prefer (Umm.. Put me in any house but my brothers, one that will help me and not hurt.) okay I know which will help you become strong, smarter and help your destiny come to a gentle and happy ending." the hat then shouted "slytherin" it took about 15 minutes the longest in history to sort. His robes then got the slytherin crest, as he made his way to his house table he could hear them whisper and talk about him and his markings on his face. He sat down and was ignored by his fellow house mates, being used to it he didn't think much of it. 

Looking up his eyes locked onto a familiar face, Severus Snape. He was in a lot of the memorizes from both his parents, his head began to ache with the emotions tied into them. Hatred, love, care, despise and so much more that he felt overwhelmed. The old friend and enemy was staring right at him and his face was on of contempt and hurt not like the ones of hatred from the orphanage. Looking around his table most if his new classmates were staring at him with surprised, disgusted and hateful looks and he knew why. He was a potter but they wouldn't care and that it was the fact that he was half creature that caused those looks. He never felt self conscious about his markings until today, everyone was whispering about them or looking at them; he did his best not to glare but couldn't help it. Feeling eyes on him from every corner of the room he felt one that burned into his head and looked across to see his big twin brother.

Harry potter sat staring at this new boy, that was his brother according to the hat. He looked at his brother but they didn't look anything alike he had long straight light auburn hair while his was short messy brown hair, his eyes where a dull hazel while his where bright green, also Harry was slightly taller then him. Today was truly a day he would never forget, first he is at a magical school and has made a friend but now he had family. Sure he had the dursleys but they didn't like him very much, but now he had a twin brother. He wonder where he was and why he never new of him until today, maybe they had other family and he could go with them. Harry smiled but then his house mates voices got to him. Looking around he came face to face with his first friend at the school, Ron.

"Harry, mate we didn't know you had a brother." said his ginger friend.

"I didn't know either. That hat said I had the magical signature of a twin, but I didn't know they would be here." Harry stared at his twin. His twin stared back but then glared and turned away.

"well you should go talk to him." said hermione a girl with bushy hair and slightly big teeth.

"no mate, listen there isn't a witch or wizard that hasn't go bad in that house. And he also has those weird markings." Ron said and Harry nodded.

"I know I mean Malfoy is in there but he is my brother and I want to get to know him." Harry said and turned back to the headmaster. He said his final welcomes and then the feast began. He dug in and slightly forgot about his brother and focused on the food but not as much as Ron was.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 During the feast lucas could feel the eyes of the headmaster, professor Snape and of his brother; he couldn't eat much. As the feast was coming to an end, lucas got a note to meet with the headmaster after dinner. As the perfects where heading out with the rest of the students, he stayed behind and noticed that his 'big brother' stayed too. He knew that they know why he was disowned but worried that they would make talk about it or worse maybe they thought him a threat and are going to send him back. He was scared and looked up at the teachers table to see three people, there was the old lady professor mcgonagall, a tall man with black hair and a hooked nose, on either side of the headmaster who looked old but very wise. As the last house cleared out he made his way to the table as did harry potter.

"welcome my dears boys. Well you must know now, thanks to the hat, you both are twins so if you want to catch up. I can arrange for you both to have some sort of meetings during the week." smiled the headmaster at the young boys in front of him. Harry smiled widely and turned to his brother but his hope if a happy family reunion was shut down.

"thank you but I know enough and I decline any of those offers. I wish to go to my room if possible- now." Lucas said quietly and quickly. Harry frowned and felt overwhelmed.

"wait I want to know you. I have so many questions too ask you." Harry pleaded with his twin and tried to reach for him but Lucas side Stepped enough to avoid the unwanted touch.

"well I don't have any or wish to answer any. Headmaster can I please go to sleep I'm very exhausted and classes begin tomorrow." Lucas said never making eye contact with any of them. The headmaster sighed but knew he couldn't force them to get along.

"very well mister potter, go with your head of house professor Snape. And mister potter you go with you head of house professor mcgonagall." he said with a sad smile as the the preteens looked confused, "oh dear this might get confusing since you're in different houses, well in class Lucas you'll be called younger potter since you are the youngest and harry you'll be older potter or just potter. Well good night my boys." with that he stood and left. As he left he tried to remember where he had seen this markings, they were so familiar.

Harry followed his head of house as he thought of what happened, his brother didn't want anything to do with him. The more he thought of this the more up set he got. They finally got to the Griffindor tower, to the fat lady's portrait and was given the password. As he enter, Ron was sitting by the fire waiting for him and he explained the main rules also where they rooms where. On the other side Lucas was walking fast to keep up with his head of house and trying to understand everything he was saying. He went over the rules of school and his own personal for the common room, also punishments and the password. Professor Snape then stopped fast in front of a portrait of a snake, repeated the password, but before he could enter he stopped Lucas. Snape looked down into the hazel eyes that tormented him during his stay at Hogwarts and glared at the younger man.

"listen potter. I don't care what life of glamor you lived but I expect you to respect me and the rules. You will also not let your jealously of the fame you don't have get the better of you." he glared at the younger potter.

"yes sir" Lucas looked down, he was wrong but didn't want to argue. He learned that arguing, even if he was right, caused him much more then just surrendering.

"also I know of the marking you have. You better not hurt anyone or you'll find your self out of this school so fast you won't even get to say slytherin, am I understood." he looked at Lucas with distain

"yes sir." Lucas averted all eye contact with him and stared at the floor as he entered the room slowly.

Lucas knew that he and most likely all the teachers knew, the headmaster had to tell them a dangerous monster was going to be staying here and around students. Lucas walked in to find the common room empty but his stuff was left outside with a note, pillow and blanket. 'at least they gave me something' Lucas thought as he moved his trunk under the couch. He then sat on the couch to read the note and try to think of somewhere to sleep. Looking around he saw nowhere else but the couch and extra bathrooms, sighing he got comfortable and began to read :

Potter,   
We of this house don't understand how they let a filthy half breed into our house, bad enough we have half bloods. We don't want you near us while we sleep, we know that you're a half breed. Just stay away from us, don't talk to us inside or outside this common room. 

\- slytherin house. 

After washing up he moved his stuff to a small couch in the corner of the common room and got comfortable. He was always an early riser so he got ready for the day and was out before any of his 'house mates' woke up. Being the first in the great hall besides the teachers; he got a glass of milk, and toast with strawberry jam. He ate fast, at the orphanage he was always rushed, and ran to his first class of the day; potion with the Griffindors. He stood outside for almost an hour until his teacher and head of house came, he entered and sat at the very back on the last chair near the wall. His teacher was reading a book when his fire place lit up, at that he stood and walked toward the door. 

"Don't touch anything potter!" he yelled as the door slammed. After about ten minutes the other students started to come in, his brother sat towards the front, as the class filled in but no one sat next to him. Everyone was talking about there first great day or how happy they were to be in the same house as their friends/family, just then the door slammed opened.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science of the potion making. However, for those of you who possess the pre-disposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses; I can tell you how to brew glory ,bottle fame, and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel comfortable enough to not pay attention... Mr. Potter, our—new—celebrity." as Professor Snape said lucas looked up but he was talking to the other, but Harry didn't seem to notice

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he asked, Harry didn't know but the person next to did her hand was up. Snape's lips curled into a sneer."Tut, tut-fame clearly isn't everything,let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" he shook his head "Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter; what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

"Hand down!," he snapped at Hermione and her hand flopped down to her side, some slytherin snickered. "let's try the other less famous potter. Answer all of them now!"

"umm...asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A-and bezoar is a stone taken from the stomack of a... f..no..a  goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, umm... which also goes by the name of acr... Ah... aconite. Sir" Lucas looked down, he was happy Eric loved potions and would teach him about it. The other students glared at the supposed not it all but snapped there attention back to the front.

"well other potter not bad, 10 points to slytherin, why wasn't anyone writing that down!" he turned and muttered "oh and 5 points for your cheek potter." Lucas had taken notes on all of chapter one thru ten so he just reread, this day was going to get worse he can tell.

As the class ended he waited for the rest of his classmates to leave. He stared into the eyes of his professor before he left and felt a surge of safety run through him. His instincts were never wrong, his professor -not matter how ruff- would protect him and Lucas would give him his respect. The rest of the day went on as a big blur, people avoided him, luck came and went and he was now looking for a place to read in peace. He found a big tree that he remembered from his mother; it was ipunder that tree she learned about what monster her son would be. As he sat down and began to read some one through a wad of paper at him. Looking up he saw some older griffindors'; he began to leave when they pulled him by the shirt.

"hey potter, I heard you were a monster. Is that true." one of them spat at his face and he shook his head.

"respect your upper class men and talk!" the other, slightly larger one yelled.

"no." Lucas said in a quiet voice and was rewarded with a punch to his face. It didn't hurt as much as freddys' punishments but he could feel a warm fluid running down from his nose. It felt so familiar and he was used to the smell already.

"what's wrong?" the first boy laughed and looked around. 

"Come on guys, well get him later." the third boy said as the saw professor mcgonagall walking by.

Lucas whipped his bloody nose off and ran to the nearest bathroom. He cleaned all the blood off his face and waited until his nose stopped bleeding before heading out. As he walked though the halls no one seemed to notice him at all, he was invisible even to the ghost and teachers around him. Lucas headed to the library and sat down a far away corner hidden by piles of books. He felt safe and pleased that no one could find him there.


	7. 7

Chapter 7

A month has passed and Lucas was used to his new less tormented life. He was ignored by his housemates, and hounded by the other houses mainly Griffindor. Harry follows him, trying to get him to talk or answer questions he had regarding as he liked to call it 'our family'. Lucas would wake up at 4:30 am to get ready for the day, eat his breakfast of toast with jam and his glass of milk, go to class, eat a sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice, more class, library, dinner and eat a salad, back to the library until curfew. He was used to this rutine, he never got detentions, or in trouble for the matter and has high markings in everything. He was also very cautious outside of the common room, has been jumped at least 3 times and each by Griffindors from year five.

It was a nice sunny warm Saturday morning, Lucas was reading by the lake under a big tree hidden by other trees and bushes around him. He finished his book so he began to reflect on what has happened so far in the school year. First it was quiet obvious his head of house disliked him and his brother, which he new why thanks to the memories of Lilly and James potter. His potions were never good enough so he just gave him a zero he didn't take any points but his brother was another story. Second was that no one in his house liked him, but he didn't really care he was used to it. Third was that Griffindors and the others didn't like him for being related to the boy how lived and put into slytherin, they think if I'm just as powerful as Harry they should install fear into me. Although this was happening he didn't really care, he wasn't punished, he thanked merlin for no more Freddy punishments, and didn't have to clean anything. 

"Lucas, can I please ask you about our family?" Harry broke his train of thought. Behind him was a scowling Ronald.

"no, I already told you I can't." Lucas replied 

"you evil git! Harry just wants(Ron) to get to know (it's okay let's go) you and your family!" Ron yelled and grabbed Lucas by the hem of his robes, "So tell him ( Ron let him go!) answer all his questions or else!" harry kept trying to stop him and make him let go. Lucas npwas getting frustrated at his persistence and annoyance.

"I said I can't because 'we' have no family aside from the one you live with! I live with strangers, so let me go."  Ron released him and Harry looked confused and sad.

"I didn't know I'm sorry, but that's more reason to get closer." Harry tried to hug his brother but was pushed back.

"no just leave me alone and go away!" Lucas yelled and then ran back into the castle.

He ran until finally got to the one place he truly feels happy and safe, the library. He grabbed random books, didn't care which ones for as long as he can read it, and sat down in at an empty chair. He began reading a Hogwarts a History, it was always fun to learn more about Hogwarts and he also could get a head start on his essay for charms as well. He was very concentrated he didn't even notice the bushy head girl that sat down next to him with her own stack of books. Hermione wanted to do a bit of light reading so she went to the library and got her books. She was going to go sit by her friend when she noticed Lucas sitting by himself and wanted to get to now him and also get a better look at his markings.

"hello, my name is hermione granger what's yours?" she tapped his shoulder, he looked startled but then calmed down.

"umm..hey my names Lucas, Lucas potter. But before you ask no I can't get you closer to him or was there when when he who must not be named killed 'his' parents." he spoke unemotionally and returned to his charms essay.

"no I'm not interested in getting to you to get to Harry, I wanted to know you. You're very smart and amazing in charms and potions, even if Professor Snape says other wise." she smiled at him, he looked confused but nodded so she sat next to him. "so want to work together on this essay" Lucas nodded again and showed her his notes. She was shocked, his notes were very detailed, almost word by word, and neat with side notes. She was in love with his writing and note abilities.

Lucas liked spending time with her, she was nice and didn't talk about useless topics, and she liked to read. For him it is rare to find some that reads for fun or just to get knowledge. After that day they spend every Saturday studying together, they would trade notes and work on homework or just read books. She told him how Ronald, Harrys ginger friend, didn't like her very much. Lucas would just listen and nod his head, not knowing what to do or say for her to feel better. His best advice to her was to ignore them and focus on her studies and she agreed full heartily. Hermione and Lucas where sitting together in charms with Harry and Ron in font of them, they where going over the levitation charm. A Griffindor, Seamus, somehow made his feather explode and hermione was trying to be nice to Ron by correcting him. When class ended Lucas and hermione over heard Ron and Harry.

"Harry mate, that's why she has no friends other then your brother. And we know he only talks to her because he's just as lonely!" Ron yelled and hermione started to cry and pushed by them.

"Ron I think she heard you." Harry responded

"your wrong" they turned and stared at him "I talk to her because she's nice and smart, also she was trying to help you not hurt you." Lucas said quietly and headed to the library to wait for dinner. 

On his way to the library he had an uneasy feeling but ignored it. Lucas has been having weird feelings lately, something on the third corridor. He walked up the stairs and could see a running quirel, he was running down to the dungeons like a deranged monkey. Lucas finally got to the library and looked around, he would really miss this place once he had to go back to the orphanage.

Lucas explained that he was not feeling hungry and asked the librarian if he could stay to work on his potions homework and she agreed. After awhile the librarian told Lucas he had to go back to his common room for a troll had gotten in. He packed all of his stuff and ran toward the dungeons, when he could hear people yelling. He was going to go get a teacher when he heard hermione screaming in fear, he didn't know what came over him but he ran there. The screaming lead him to the girls bathroom, he was a little hesitant at first but then ran inside to see hermione, Ronald, Harry and a troll. Just then they knocked the troll out and the teachers barged in. 

"oh dear.. You four explain!" professor mcgonagall exclaimed.

"well, I heard of the troll and thought I could take it on, I read about them. I would be dead if it werent for Harry and Ron ma'ma" hermione lied, Lucas can always tell when people lied. He watched as she avoided eye contact with him, she wasn't going to be his friend for long or spend saturday mornings with him; Lucas could feel it.

"very well and what about you potter." harry and Lucas looked up."umm... Other younger potter." she looked at Lucas.

"I wasn't hungry and stayed in the library doing homework. I then left when the librarian told me to and heard screaming so I came here to make sure she was fine ma'am" Lucas looked down. He knew that they didn't care and would punish him, they would just take the easy way out and not even care.

"well ten points from everyone. But five points to umm.. Older potter and Ron" she let a lil smile show. He could see it in her eyes that she was wary around him, never asked him questions in class or just ignored him completely. She was scared of him, she didn't know what he was and that scared her, Lucas was used to that but thought that teachers might be a bit better at hiding it.

"well, my potter this way. I'll take you to the dungeons" professor snape said. They where half way there when he stopped and turned around. "well potter, you will have detention with me tomorrow at eight after dinner. You pathetic boy, trying to out show your brother has cost us points!" he then turned and kept walking

"yes sir" Lucas spoke quietly and continued on.


	8. 8

Chapter 8

Lucas left the library early the next day and was outside the potions classroom waiting for his head of house and potions master. After what seemed like an hour he saw his professor approaching, he stood up and straightened up his robes. He saw his face, it was angry, his frown lines were deeper and more defined. Lucas, remembering that face from Freddy, adverted his eyes and tensed up. Severus was angry, today was his worst day of the year. Neville longbottom had to remake a potion before lunch, and he caused it to explode and it spread all over the room and on him. That boy was dangerous in such a stupid way he fear for the upcoming years, all those potion he will ruin.

"well lucky you potter. Mister longbottom has left you a present for your detention tonight." Professor snape spoke as he opened the door."tonight you will clean the whole classroom until it's spotless. Oh and no magic." he sneered at the young half breed wizard. 

"yes sir." he passed his wand to his professor.

"when finished come get me." he snatched the wand and went through a door near the back behind a bookcase.

Lucas looked around at the desk, walls, and floor; they were covered in blue thick slime that stinted of rotten eggs. He sigh but began his work, he got the bucket and filled it with warm soapy hot water. He dipped his hand in with the rag and began to clean of every desk. When he finished them the water was thick and blue, after thirty minutes cleaned of the back wall, as he stretched on the desk to reach the top he fell. He landed on his back that sent a shooting stingy pain that send a tingling feeling to his legs and arms. He took deep breathes and closed his eyes, after several moments the pain died down, he stoop up and resumed his work. Because of the pain in his back it took longer then he wanted, and when he would reached for the top of his back got a shooting pain. It was around 11:30 when he finish of all the walls, desks and most of the floor. He was mopping the floor and headed toward the professors desk, he bumped into it and a single photo fell. 

Professor Snape had finished grading the students papers when he noticed the time, it was passed curfew. He had forgotten to stop that potter brat an hour ago, he headed toward the door and expected it to still be pretty messy. When he opened it he saw all the desk, walls were spotless and the potter brat by his desk with his photo. His anger was boiling how dare he look though his things, and touch what's not his. He was probably having a riot or was confused to see that his mother was friends with his potions teacher. Seething he walked very fast toward him, grabbed him by the shoulder and ruffly pulled him back. He grabbed the photo and looked into his eyes, Lucas was scared and in pain by the hand pressed onto his bruised back. 

"thought you could look for something to embarrass me, potter." he stuffed the photo in his pocket. "well potter detention again but with filtch tomorrow!" he yelled as Lucas put his head down in shame. "are you crying! Think I'll pity you, well I won't brat! Just like your father thinking you can.."

"don't compare me to that bastard!" Lucas screamed before he knew what he said, he opened his eyes to see the confused face of his professor. "I'm sorry professor." he whispered and ran out the door.

Professor Snape was too taken back by the outburst he didn't react as he normally would. He sat down in his chair as he looked over the picture in his hand. It was old an unmoving but you can still see the shine in lily's eyes and his smile. He put the picture back and noticed he still had the potter kids wand. Standing up he sent a house elf with it to put on the kids bed. He walked over to his liquor cabinet and remember that he still had another detention the next day with potter and moved it with filch.

Lucas was thankful it was Sunday, other then the detention he had today, it was looking up. He was now reading by his favorite tree hidden by the trees near the black lake. He didn't see hermione yesterday but he has seen her with harry and Ronald around talking and laughing. She never laughed with him so he was prepared for when she would stop all together talking and sitting with him. He was used to being alone so he didn't care much, she was just like very one else, once they see he has nothing to offer they'll leave. He finished his book so he decided to watch the lake and how calm it was, he didn't notice the young fourth year hufflepuff  approach him. He was young, big goofy smile, semi messy light brown hair, big happy looking brown eyes and a slim body.

"hey there, my names cedric diggory. What your name?" he said as he sat next to Lucas.

"hey, my names Lucas potter." he kept watching the lake.

"related to the famous boy who lived? I don't see what's all the fuss he's just like us I mean." he scratched the back of his head.

"yeah I guess, what is you want diggory? Not to be rude sorry." he played with his thumbs

"nothing you just looked lonely so I wanted to say hey. I mean it must be hard to be related to Harry potter, probably lot of fake people trying to get to you to get to him." he smiled shyly "but don't worry I'm just interested in you not your brother or anything like that."

"no, not really. He's open so no ones goes through that trouble." 

"well I hope some day you can count me as a friend. You seem pretty interesting." he laughed and patted him on his back but Lucas flinched and whimpered from the pain. "oh I'm so sorry are you okay! Let me see." Lucas crawled away from him shaking his head.

"no it okay I just have a bruised back. I fell yesterday and hit it, it's not your fault." small tears making their way to his eyes.

"well I have a salve for that, my dad gives me some for emergencies. I can help you put it on or just  give it to you?" his brown eyes flushed with worry. Lucas nodded his head and followed him to the hufflepuff common room. "come on, it isn't very far I promise."

He waited outside for him to come back with the salve, he would put it on himself not wanting him to see what he has. Cedric came back quickly and handed it to him, saying sorry for talking long, but he told him what to do. Lucas nodded and and expressed him gratitude before heading off somewhere he won't be caught or seen. He went into an empty classroom removing his cloak and white t-shirt to reveal his bruised back. It was a very deep color of purple in the center, as it spread it got light final fading into blue and red. Just then the door bursted in revealing Cedric, walk up to him,he took the salve without speaking and started to massage it in. At first it hurt but then the pain was replaced by a soft warm feeling, as the bruise began to disappear his real reason for not wanting help showed up. It was a long jagged gash that went from his upper right shoulder down to his left lower back, it was healed but indented in wards. Cedric kept quiet as he finished messaging his back, tears of sadness and empathy ran down his checks.

"how did you get it?" Cedric asked after awhile, Lucas stiffen at the question

"I told you I fell and got the bruise" he knew he didn't mean the bruise.

"no I mean the scar, how?" cedric needed answers.

"well I live with muggels and one day I fell so it just healed like that." he put on his shirt back on "good night diggory." Lucas left.

"the following weeks were going by very slow for Lucas, he felt even lonelier then ever. He missed his home, even if the hurt him, and most of all he missed Eric. At least at the orphanage he knew what punishments awaited him and for what, at Hogwarts it was a surprise everyday. He was walking around the empty corridor, everyone else was at luck, and heading towards the library.

"look at who it is." he heard an all to familiar voice say. Turning around he saw the three boys from the beginning of the year.

"where are you going?" the tallest of the three whisper as he approached Lucas. Lucas tried to walk way but was trapped by a wall behind him.

"to..meet with a teacher." he had hoped they would go away btu they just laughed.

"don't lie. All the teachers are at the feast and your here alone...." he put his hand on his shoulders. "you know you look like a girl, do you make sounds like you." Lucas pushed him but the boy grabbed his shirt and slammed him avaunt the wall.

"ace, what are you doing?" a chubby one asked. 

"just messing around. Now Lucas was it." Lucas was shaking he knew he wasn't going to just beat him and leave. "I want to see what kind of noises you'll make, bet you like to scream." the other two boys stared and became flushed once they released what their leader meant.

"ace man, me and Jake didn't agree on...this." he scrunched up his nose "let's just leave the kid alone. Ace laughed

"if you and Jake don't want to play then leave, I mean his a monster who cares." sphe sneered and Lucas looked at the boys with fear and pleading with his eyes.

"please..." Lucas asked and Jake and Adam stared before leaving.

"don't worry you'll be begging for it in a bit." he put his forearm on his neck, slightly choking him and his other hand began to undress him. "so pale, so soft. I wonder how the rest of you is..." he roughly palmed his crouch area and Lucas remember someone else.

"Brandon....no!" his eyes fogged over as he was thrown into a flash back. Lucas began to yell and scream as professor mcgonigal entered with Jake and Adam. She saw a half nude Lucas on the ground whimpering and begging a half nude ace above him.

"step back mister Lester." she yelled and ran over to Lucas. "mister potter, you are safe the headmaster will be hear as well as the school healer." she spoke calmly."

"how could you guys turn me in!" ace yelled and the others just looked away.

The headmaster and professor Snape arrived, they didn't want to blast it to the school so the swore the two boys to an oath and expelled mister ace. Lucas was looked over but released the next day, the headmaster asked for his side and let him be to heal. No one knew of that night and the ones that did pretended it never happened, mcgonigal just ignored the sight of him as normal and his head of house still was the same. Lucas preferred it like this then that pity that the other two boys gave him.


	9. 9

Chapter 9

For the reminder of the year Lucas avoided Cedric, and never got to see hermione again on Saturdays. He told cedric that the gash happened when he was younger, he fell from a tree, and since he lived with muggles it healed like that but Cedric didn't believe him. Lucas past all but one class with Os' except for one E in potions. He knew he would be in trouble when he got back to the orphanage, his head of house sent a letter explaining how upset he was. Professor Snape said he was disappointed that one of his students lost points, received two detentions, also that he couldn't pass with a O in his potions classroom. He knew of this because he received one nasty letter from madam Jules, she exclaimed how he was raised better, and that they would have a talk later on.

It was the last day of school,  and every student had meetings with their head of house to talk about the next year and then we would go to the great hall. Everyone had to be dress, and packed by 7, and go one to the office of their head of house, they would review the year and some classes of next year. Lucas was the last in line, he wanted to go in and out, he just wanted this day to be over. The line was slow and he was dreading every time he moved up. As he waited he thought about what awaited him a home, probably his punishment would be handed over to Freddy. He shivered at the thought of his punishment, Freddy was the one responsible for his scar on his back that would never heal. Eric had tried many times with potions and spells but none worked, freddy made sure that he had a reminder of him forever. 

"next!" he heard his professor yell, causing him to look up. He was next since everyone was gone."oh, potter making everyone wait on you. Get in here!" Lucas ran inside

"sorry sir." Lucas lowered his head and ran inside. 

"Well you almost got all Os, shame you can't get easy point from me." he sneered "next you you'll have all the same classes: potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Astronomy, History of Magic, and Herbology. Any questions? No I guessed so. Just sign here and leave." he handed Lucas a quill

"do I sign my last name also?" he asked, as disowned he needs permission from the headmaster or whoever was in charge of him, he didn't have any right to the potter name.

"are you an idiot! Of course you do it's your full name!" he rubbed his nose thinking if he was just that stupid or doing it to bother him.

"no, i think i need to talk to professor dumbeldor? I n..." Lucas could finish

"just sign that paper, why do you need to talk. It's just your name." just then the fire place light up.

"ah mister potter, Severus. I could sense you needed help my boys?" he smiled at them

"he doesn't want to sign his last name. I don't know why." he glared at the boy.

"Lucas you have not told him." Lucas shook his head "Very well, Severus my dear boy, Lucas needs permission from me to sign his last name on paper... Ah he was disowned from the potter line, and until he is either adopted or of age he needs to ask. Oh Lucas you may sign."

"thank you sir." he sign his name then the headmaster signed under it.

Lucas ran to the great hall leaving his headmaster and head of house alone to talk. He walked in and took his seat, he was early like always to sat at the edge by himself. Dumbeldor told his potions master to go into his office after the farewell feast, for they had much to talk about. The feast was uneventful, slytherin won but the head mast handed out extra points making griffindor win by 5 points. They cheered while the slytherin looked at them and Lucas with hate.  As the headmaster watch the train students make their way out of the school, he could see the very lonely youngest potter twin. As everyone said their goodbyes, and went back on the train, Lucas was once again with the twins and the ebony boy. He didn't mind them much but at least this time they weren't bothering him with useless questions or trying to poke his markings.  
   
The headmaster knew that their were two, but when lily came home with only one he thought the worst. It was wasn't until he got the list of students this year he saw that there were two potters. He looked into it some more and found out that Lucas Potter was disowned at birth, there was no reasons written but when he saw the young man and his markings of a dark creature he knew why. He sat back down and waited for severus, his potions masters, to come so he can explain all he knew about this second potter. He was sitting there when his wards announced that Severus was making his way up the stairs.

On the train ride back home all he could think was how was he to live through it. The not he received had scared him, the headmaster watched him and his head of house kept a close eye on him. He felt watched from every angle and wide his could just run away, run to a far away place and live in peace. Lucas listened in on the twins plans for the summer, they were going to visit there brothers, invent new tricks and props. He envied them when he spoke of their mother made them yet again another jumper, they had one every year and Lucas wished he had a mother that would make such beautiful and love filled gifts for him. They spoke of how she always tried to stuff them with food, Lucas had never wanted a family but when he heard of students take about theirs he wished for one. One of his own but he did have Eric and that was perfect for now.

"Severus my boy do come in." Severus walked in and sat down, "lemon drop or tea my boy?"

"I am not boy albus, and no thank you. Now tell me why the second potter brat was 'disowned'" said a scowling Severus.

"well I know you know of his markings, I think it has to do with that. Also he was disowned at birth and is living in a orphanage on the outskirts of Britain." albus then lost his twinkle "I think something is happening to him there. I can sense he has a spell on him, also he is very small and looks half starved."

"how sure are you he just doesn't want attention? He could just be jealous of the other and is acting out, for being small, maybe the dark blood is reacting badly with him." Severus spoke as he watched the headmasters eyes darken more

"someone saw something on him. It was a large jagged gash as the young boy told me. I extracted the thought, look into the pensive." he pointed. Severus approached and looked in, and as he did he was sucked in. There was diggory, a hufflepuff, watching the potter brat remove his shirt. There was a horrible bruise on his back, and diggory walk in and took the salve form him. He started to apply it and the bruise seemed to just disappear, and the gash came to view. Diggory trying to asked about the gash, Lucas stiffen and said he fell from a tree, and he lived with muggels so it just healed like that.

"how do you know he was lying albus?" he asked as he say down

"he lives with other witches and wizards, also a elfs' skin is easy to bruise and cut, but it always heals and leave almost no scar behind. Someone did that and I want you as his head of house to try and find out more next year. His time card has been made and he has extra class with you every Wednesday and Sunday at 6-8 pm." albus said as he looked through papers

"what do I ask him? He won't trust me or talk to me about it if something is happening ablus. Why not get his friends or his twin brat to help you." he sneered.

"have you not noticed? He has no friends, he avoids mister diggory like the black plauge. He hates his brother, and Harrys' friends don't seem to taken by him." his face got sad and the twinkle seemed dead.

"fine I shall help you, but I'm sure he's fine albus. I mean no one knows much of elves as me, Lilly and you do." with that and he stood and left.

Severus walked off to his office to pack for the summer. He was going to live at his house for two weeks an en comeback, he needed to get away. At first he was told to protect one potter kid not two, and the second is half creature. That line of blood is all but dead, lily had to been attack for that child to become like that. He opened his liquor cabinet and poured himself a glass of firewiskey, his head was hurting from over thinking. After finishing his glass he walked around his rooms and pulled out a long forgotten box. The box was made out of rich oak wood, silver lining and his name on it. 

"doe." he spoke his password and the box opened up.

Inside where pictures- some moving, others not- of him and lily. There was his journal, some small notes they passed in class and drawings. Underneath all of it was his book on the dark elves, still the same from that day they had read it under the tree. He picked it up and put it in his coat pocket, he needed to refresh his memory of these creatures.


	10. 10

Chapter 10

Lucas was first off the train and onto platform 9 and 3/4, he passed by a family of redheads while ignoring the stares he got from everyone else. He got out onto king cross station, making his way through all the muggels, and onto the streets. Knowing no one was going to come for him he got what little muggel money he had and got a ticket for a buss heading near his home. As he waited for his buss he saw a really big man, a mini look a like but still big boy and a really skinny women making their way into the station. He knew the women, it was his aunt, lilys' older sister and that must've been her family going to pick up Harry. As they were coming back out when his buss arrived, he give his ticket and sat towards the back, it was going to be a very long ride. Almost 4 hours later the buss reached it's final stop so Lucas had no choice but to get off and walk while caring his trunk the last couple miles. 

He walked with an old lady most of the way until she got to her home. He was walking quickly when he noticed an old man up the street struggling with bag. Lucas would have just kept walking but the old my was struggling and panting. He drooped his trunk and help him unload all his bags and items. The old man offered him tea and a cookie, Lucas couldn't find it in him to say no. They talked for some time and lost track of time. The orphanage was far from there but the sun was already down by the time he noticed. 

It was close to 11 when the old, tall dark looking orphanage came to view. He looked at it and back around, thinking he could just turn around, no one would miss him. He was sure they wouldn't notice or even care he was gone, he could just disappear into the dark and go find a new place far away to live at. But then reality hit him, he was considered dangerous and valuable any wizard with the knowledge of what he was wouldn't hesitate to kill or take him. His hair, unknown to his care takers, is very valuable and just one strand could cost up to 10,000 gallens. His blood was also valuable, didn't know the exact price it was but it was a pretty penny he was sure, they could be used for potions. Thinking of his options he preferred to take the risk and go back to his hell hole, at least Eric was there and he had much to tell him.

"what took you so long?" yelled madam Jules from the door. "never mind that, you are in so much trouble! Go and put your stuff away and then go down to the basement and wait for Freddy."

"yes ma'ma" Lucas ran inside and up the stairs. He unpacked fast and ran back down to the basement.

"well got two detentions, one E, and lost your house 10 points. Hum.. well 10 beltings for the detentions, 10 for the low grade, and for losing house points 10 for the points seem fair" Freddy spoke as he got his belt ready "but to be nice, you did get into slytherin, which I was in, so I'll be nice and take away 15, aren't I nice filthy half breed?" he laughed

"yes sir." Lucas said barely able to get the words out. 

"okay you know the drill, pants down, hands on the wall and count out load!" he ordered and Lucas did as he was told.

Freddy put his arm back with the leather belt and swung down onto Lucas button, it was a stinging pain, his bottom felt hot and brought tears to his eyes. "one!" Lucas said. It continued until all 15 hits were made, his once soft, creamy skin on his bottom was now red, violet, blue and welts were starting to appear.

"haven't down that one in awhile" Freddy spoke and Lucas was shaking and barely able to stand let alone put his pants back on. "I think I was being nice, I must be losing my touch, I mean your still standing" Freddy laughed "what do you say half breed!" he yelled

"I deserved what I got, I was lost my control. Thank you for my punishment and correction. I won't repeat my mistake." Lucas spoke and bowed his head

"your welcome half breed, you may leave it's late and I am tired. Don't for get to start with your chores tomorrow at 4am like always" he waved and Lucas walked as fast as he could out of their. 

It was very tiring and painful to climb all the way to the fourth floor to his bedroom. Once inside he went to his trunk and got out his bunny, Eric gave it to him to keep him company at night. He didn't want to risk his bunny getting lost or stolen at Hogwarts so kept it hidden while their, he made his way to his bed. He didn't have the energy to take of his shoes, to much pain so he had to lay on his stomach and stare out of the window at the full moon and stars. Lucas wiped away the tears he had because he deserved it what he got he lost points, got detention, and didn't get good enough grades. He started to think about everything he knew: he knew his parents life up until his birth, he knew everything about his people and all their secrets, he knew how to cook elvish, and almost all human food, he knew a lot about potions, charms and transfiguration, also he knew as much as Lilly, James and his people knew about Voldemort and the prophecy. As he thought he remembered his birthday as well.

Before he knew it he was asleep, but only to be awoken 4 hours later by his alarm. He was still sore but didn't care because he had chores to complete or else it was punishment time again. He got up, not bothering to change, and headed for the kitchen. He made a large array of foods, set up the two tables, and got the juices out. As he finished all the kids and care takers came in, he ran outside with the food for Eric, and back inside to clean the 4th floor. He then went down stairs cleaned up all the plates and the kitchen before heading back upstairs to clean the 3rd floor and 2nd floor. He made lunch, cleaned the tv area plus the long hall way, then back to the kit hen to clean it all up, and finally to the garden. Around 4 was his one hour break, as normal he went with Eric and sat with him by the tree.

"how was school luc?" Eric smiled widely at his lil companion 

"fine, got into slytherin. And met my twin who is in griffindor." Lucas didn't want him to find out that he was hated and shunned by everyone.

"that's good, did you guys get to know each other?" Eric beamed at Lucas

"no, I didn't want to." Eric knew Lucas didn't want to get close to the family that didn't want him.

"okay, did you meet any people?" it was Erics nice way of asking if he made any friends

"no. I'm there to learn not socialize with people or my twin." Lucas words were cold "my times up I have to go make dinner, bye" he stood and ran inside.

'if only I could break this spell! I would adopt you and take you far away from here Lucas.' Eric thought as he walked around the tree next to his tool shed which was now his room. His only regret was saying he was going to report this horrible place for child abuse to the ministry, he should have just left to tell them. Eric blamed himself for the tortured and horrible abuse that Lucas goes through every year. He was always thinking of ways of getting help, he had no wand as it was taken by that bitch Jules, the owls were trained to leave and not take anything he gave them, and if he ever manages to get away he couldn't just barge into the ministry without any proof it's them. All he could offer are his memories which are only of bruises on the young boy, he never saw them do anything to him and they never confirmed it when he approached them. He was stuck.

It's been three weeks since Lucas returned, it was the third week of July so Eric was making a him a birthday surprise. Lucas didn't like to celebrate or think of his birthday so Eric celebrated it earlier then it was. He made him a rich velvet cake with white icing and violet candles, Lucas favorite. Eric watched from his tool shed, which had a stove with oven, a small cot and a small table with two chairs, to see Lucas running around cleaning and cooking. It was now ten at night when Lucas finally showed up at his door, he let him in and light the candles.

"happy birthday, Lucas." Eric smiled as Lucas blew the candles outs

"thank you Eric. I'll serve you." Lucas reached for the knife but was stopped

"no I'll do it it's your hour." Eric cut two small pieces and set them out. He had only given lucas one gift in all the time he had known him, it was a bunny. Now he was giving him his second, it was his locket, this locket has been his mother before she passed away and now it is Lucas. "here sorry it's not wrapped but keep it safe and with you always" he smiled as Lucas put it on.

"thank you." and for the first time Lucas gave him a small smile, Eric couldn't ask for a better gift in his life now, Lucas never smiles since he knew him when he was 5 so he would treasure that moment for life.

"I also have a something to say." Eric stood and got his head together. "lucas, I know you hate to think of families, friends or that one day you will have a happy life. I promise you that one day I will get out and make sure you have a happy life. We because friends when I first got here and then it turned to me thinking you as a brother." Eric pushed down the tears he was feeling. "I know think of you as a son. One day I will be Abel to show you just how much I love you."

"eric, you make me happy." Lucas hugged him.


	11. 11

Chapter 11

For the rest of the summer Lucas hid his prized possession, Erics' locket. He worked extra hard, putting up with anything and everything they threw at him, and it payed off. He didn't get punished again after the first time when he got back and wasn't put into the quiet closet either. With only two weeks left before he had to go back to term, he wasn't allowed to go to diagon alley to get his school stuff and was getting worried. He was trying to be on his best behavior because he had requested a meeting with madam Jules today, he hoped he would let him go. He cleaned extra good and made the best food he was able too, and before he new it it was three in the afternoon. He made his way to her office on the first floor next to the tv room, and sat down and waited for her to call him in.

"Lucas! Get in here it's you time!" she exclaimed so he got up and walked inside and waited to be offered a seat. "sit there and let me finish this I'll be with you shortly." she spoke not looking up from her paper work. Lucas inclined his head and sat down and after ten minutes she looked up at him "well what is it you what today? I'm busy so hurry up." she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"thank you for meeting me today madam Jules. I come to ask if you would allow me to go and buy my school supplies. I need them before I go back. Please." he asked her not looking up from the floor, he needed permission to do that.

"no. Now get back to your chores." she snapped at him

"but madam Jules I need them to do my homework an..." he made the mistake of looking up. She raised her hand and hit him across the face leaving him a stinging pain that would surely bruise later on.

"what have I told you! Never, and I mean never look up at me without permission! You will met freddy after dinner, Go!" she yelled and Lucas bowed his head and left. His check felt warm, and hurt to touch it.

he went on with his cooking and cleaning as normal, hoping/ praying dinner never came. But like the rest of his life no one listened and soon he found himself making dinner for everyone. He took the plate of food to Eric, and then went to check on his bruised check. It was red and clearly in the shape of a hand, the inside of his check was cut but the pain was no more. He then went to clean up the dishes and went down to the basement to wait for Freddy. Dumbledore was sitting in his office and noticed that Lucas has yet to go to get his supplies, every store has to tell him who got what books to make sure they didn't bring in dark books. He checked that all the letters were sent at least a week ago, and that everyone got their books with in that week. Trusting his gut instincts he sent a letter to Severus to met him tomorrow in his office, they were to go get Lucas.

"ah I see you couldn't stay out of trouble. Well let's see, you talked back and broke a very old rule. Humm... Well madam Jules said to make sure you don't forget so 30 beltings for talking back and 30 rules to the hands. Seems fair enough." he got his leather belt and made Lucas get into position against the wall pants down and ready to count. "count now!" and with that the first blow was made, leaving behind a red angry looking mark that felt warm. 

"one!" Lucas struggled to say, then another came not long afterwards"two" what seemed like forever he finally got to thirty he pulled his pants up. "thank you sir for correcting me again, you are very kind to take the time to do so. I will learn and hopefully never do the same action that cost me to be punished again. Please continue." Lucas spoke and walked over to the table in the corner.

"you are welcome now I have the stainless steel ruler, hand out in front, no gloves, palms down and count, now!" with that the first blow came, it left a angry red mark on his left hand. The stinging feeling stayed but then a warming feeling came alone with it.

"one left!" then it came down on the right "one right" this continued until he finally reacher 30 on both hands. They were red, swollen, and welts started to appear. They were throbbing and felt numb but also if he tried to close his hands it would hurt. "again th...thank you s...sir, I am most grateful you are fair with my punishments." he struggled but put his gloves one and waited until he was excused, when he waved his hand he left.

It was around nine the next morning when Severus made his way to Dumbledores office, he wasn't to happy to be sacrificing he's Sunday to go and pick up the brat. He sat down but was quick to denied the tea and the dreaded lemon drops. They apperated just down the street from the orphanage and made their way toward it. Lucas woke up at the same time and ignored the pain on his bottom and his hands. He took the glove on his right hand to see that it was swollen, red with deep dark purple bruises, and welts. He put on his glove and began to do his daily chores, he was coming back from the backyard to see that his headmaster and professor were there.

"Lucas dear, your headmaster and professor are here. Why didn't you tell us you had to go get your supplies." madam Jules had a fake smile and her eyes held the look of 'you know what to say'.

"I'm sorry madam, I forgot." he looked away from them

"it's okay my boy, but why is your face bruised? What happened?" Dumbledore looked sadly at the child. Madam Jules face fell, she had forgotten about that.

"oh.. I'm sorry... I umm.. Got into a fight with a boy from the neighborhood." he knew that he couldn't tell them not with her here and her spell in place.

"well potter, always trying to do stupid things. Idiot boy." madam Jules beamed at his insult which caused Severus to glare at her.

"well Severus go with him to get his things. Madam we are taking him early this year and to go get his things." Dumbledore smiled he told severus to keep an eye out for things that seemed off, and things were diffinitly not wrong.

"this way professor snape, my room is on the fourth floor." Lucas walked in front and severus could help but notice he was limping slightly, 'probably for his fight' he sneered in his mind. "I won't take long you can wait here..."

"as much as you wish I can't. Dumbledore said go with you and help you pack. Don't you ever listen insufferable brat." Severus sneered at the boy

"I'm sorry sir, please come inside then." Lucas eyes never met his professors

Severus walked inside to see a dark room with cradles pushed against the far wall, and a single bed against the adjacent wall to the door. It had a pillow that looked as flat as a if had been run over by a truck, a very thin faded looking blanket that looked very stiff and couldn't keep someone warm. He saw the boy open his old trunk that had all his stuff inside and put an old torn up bunny inside of it and took out an envelope he then open what seemed to be his closet. Inside Severus could see that it looked empty, dark and just plain depressing, then the boy came outside and Severus could finally see what he was wearing. His clothes looked very old, worn, faded and his shoes looked like they would fall apart at any moment. He could feel a tug in his chest because this reminded him of his childhood, forced to wear clothes that was always to big, small, or very old but he pushed it aside this was a low end orphanage what could he expect.

"sorry to disturb you sir but I'm done." he asked

"very well potter let's go hurry up, not everyone get your easy life of freedom. Some of us have to work." Severus said as he walked down the narrow stairs the boy at his heals "were ready to go. But potter here takes forever to hurry up." he sneered as he saw madam smile at him.

"very well. Good day to you ma'ma do you have a floo system here?" he asked her

"no I am sorry but we do have muggle children here so we don't." she smiled as she led them to the front door.

"wait, I'm sorry but I forgot to... umm.... water my plants. I planted them so their my responsibility." Dumbledore smiled and nodded so Lucas ran to the back yard. "Eric! I'm leaving professor snape and the headmaster are here for me early. I wanted to say goodbye." Lucas shoke his hand.

"okay goodbye luc and... Oh wait take this envelope to the headmaster. Don't let her take it from you." he smiled as he watched him run back.

"okay I'm ready." he picked up his trunk again

"always making people wait on you potter." Severus sneered as the made there way down the drive way and out. They apperated back to Hogwarts, and Severus was holding Lucas hand very tight that it hurt him but he said nothing but kept wincing every other time


	12. 12

Chapter 12

Dumbledore didn't like what he saw but he couldn't do anything without proof or evidence, and he needed Lucas to talk. He new that a spell was on him, it was a tongue tied spell but a very advance one at that. Severus, him and the charms teacher were working on a counter spell that won't result in him either losing his memory or hurting him. It was going to take up the year to finally break that spell. All he could wonder was what was so important to make him undergo such a spell, not only was it strong but it was a painful one to apply. It would've of made him go hours of pain and then he wouldn't be able to talk or eat without pain for weeks if not months. He was thinking of ways of how to gain the youngest potters trust, when his wards alerted him to Severus going up the stairs.

"Albus, he is in the singles room in the dungeons. He'll be here when he is done." Severus sat in front of him.

"Very well, Severus did you notice the hostility with young Lucas? Did you notice anything on your way up?" Albus spoke

"The air was tense but as the madam said, he seems like a problem child, and it was a low end orphanage. They can't cater to his every whim or treat him like he is special." Severus spoke as he drank from his tea.

"Severus do you really think he is like that, do you think he would go and fight with people for fun? Or what everyone to bow down to him because of his last name? Mind you he has been disowned he can't use it." Albus narrowed his eyes

"Well from what I have seen, he has tried to out show his brother. I think he wants the attention he thinks he deserves because of his last name. He is just as arrogant, show off, and full of himself as potter was." he spat

"I what you to talk to him, please." Albus asked 

"I will when school starts again and I have those blasted extra classes with him." he huffed out.

"Thank you my boy." Albus smiled brightly with his eye twinkling madly

"Stop that before you blind the world." he sneered out but it never affected Albus.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

Lucas was in his room and left to unpack, not having much he finished rather quickly. Before he left for the headmasters office he check his hands and bottom, his hands were still swollen but didn't hurt as much anymore, his bottom was still bruised but also didn't hurt as much. He grabbed the letter from Eric and he headed towards the door and left for the office. He was approaching the office when he saw an orange cat, ms. Norris, limping towards him. He picked her up looking her over and noticed that her back leg was broken, and bleeding. Lucas sat the cat back down and used his elven powers, he was forbidden from doing so but the cat was in pain and needed him. He knelt down, put his hands over Norris and began to chant in elvish the healing spell.  
"What are you doing to Mrs. Norris!" Feltch screeched as he saw his cat and Lucas over him glowing lightly green. "Stop you brat! Let my Norris go right now!" his screaming was heard by Dumbledore and Severus who were now outside watching the glowing Lucas and cat.

"Feltch what happened?" Severus asked

"I was looking for mrs Norris when i found them like that! He is trying to kill her!" he screeched

"Feltch I don't think that is what is happening. Your cat doesn't seem to be in any pain." Albus smiled as the glowing was stoping. Mrs. Norris then jumped up and licked Lucas on the nose before walking over to Feltch who was looking her over. "Lucas please explain what you where doing? "Lucas looked very pale and scared

"Well I saw ms. Norris limping and when I looked closer his leg was broken and she was bleeding so I umm... Healed her, sorry." he looked down. Ms. Norris then jumped and purred around him while rubbing against his leg.

"Well I wouldn't believe you but ms. Norris does. So thank you and if you want... You can sometime visit her but I must be there." feltch said. Lucas nodded and patted the cats head. 

Lucas watched as the cat walked away from him and disappear into the shadows, Lucas had a soft spot for animals. He turned and saw a sneering Snape and a concerned looking Dumbledore, Lucas knew he was going to be punished. When they headed back up the stairs Lucas followed quietly behind, praying that it won't be a freddy type of punishment. He was two steps behind them at all times, as they reached the door he became frightful but he couldn't show his fear or it'll be worse. Once inside the two adults returned to their chairs, while Lucas waited by the door. Dumbledore noticing the young man motioned him to get closer and take the seat next to his professor, a little nervous but he never the less sat down.

"Lucas, my boy can you tell me what you did down there?" Dumbledore asked 

"I... healed the.... cat sir." Lucas said with hesitation 

"yes I saw that but how? You had no wand, how long have you been able to do that?" he asked noticing the boys discomfort "Lucas you are not in trouble. I'm just trying to find out how." he smiled

"I have been able to heal people and animals since I was very young, as you know I have dark elven blood sir. With the blood came these powers but I don't use them unless I feel I have to." Lucas watched Dumbledores' eyes light up.

"Very well, you will go to diagon alley with professor snape to get your books and supplies." Dumbledore said "you are excused unless there's anything you wish to tell me or talk to me about?" he asked hoping Lucas would tell him something

"oh yes. Someone gave me this to give to you." he handed him a letter from Eric "it's not cursed or anything it's from someone I know."

"Well thank you. You and professor snape may leave now if that is all." Dumbledore still keeping hope he'll tell him.

Dumbledore watched as they left before turning his attention to the letter Lucas had given him. Do the precautionary spell checking for hexes, curses and any dark magic, he found non so he opened it.

 'Dear headmaster Dumbledore: my name is Eric Wolfking, and I was a Hogwarts student but didn't come back for 6th year. I am writing this letter to beg that Lucas not return to the orphanage. I can't not say why but do whatever it takes to keep him from coming here again. Tell him I love him, he is like a son I wish to have.' 

Dumbledore remembered this young man, Eric was here as a student but stopped coming and never was able to find him even his father. His parents were old blood purebloods and loyal to Voldemort. His mother died when he was just 7, and his father had pass away 3 years after he disappeared as well as his young sister.

Severus had to take the other potter brat shopping so they walked outside the Hogwarts wards before apperating and going to diagon alley. Once there they headed towards the bank but Severus couldn't help but noticed that he had a key and a letter. They reached one of the goblins who looked down upon them, especially Lucas who handed him the letter. 

'Well Lucas 'disowned' potter, the blood and note check out fine so you shall go to volt 273 the wolfkings.' Severus couldn't help but hear wolfking, Eric wolfking, was one of his snakes who disappeared and his parents were now dead. He was thinking of who could have gotten him entrance to the volt, did he know where Eric Wolfking was and if he did where has he been these past years. When Lucas came back with a small bag of coins, Severus thought of the best approach to ask him; shoud he be direct or subtle. Once the got to the store his need to know got the better of him.

"Potter, how do you get into the wolfking volt?" it came out more harsh then it should of.

"Eric gave me a letter for the volt, he is a friend." Lucas continued looking around for his books.

"Where do you know him from and for how long?" he asked sneering as he looked at the books for Lockhart.

"What a waste of paper." Lucas said as he skimmed through the book, Snape smirked at his student. "I knew Eric since I was 5, he was 15 I think." Lucas said as he got to the counter to pay.

"Where is he now?" he asked as they walked out of the store.

"oh...he is at his home...I presume" Lucas couldn't say he was there.

Eric was 22 and the only adults allowed there were the workers and if he knew Eric was there they would ask too many questions. They continued on their way out of diagon alley and apperated just outside the wards of Hogwarts. Lucas entered his room and threw himself on his bed, today had been a very long day for him. Severus returned to his rooms as well and looked through his paperwork to distract himself.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lare update, had a bit of writers block. I have the next couple of chapters ready, I'll update the next tomorrow after I fix errors on it.

chapter 13

It was the night before the students returned; Dumbledore and Severus had come to new information on the youngest Potter. The two weeks he had been at Hogwarts they noticed he talked to no one, eat much less then a boy his age needed, and had a lost look in his eyes. They looked at the way he dressed, his clothes looked very old, worn also either too small or big and always wore gloves. Dumbledore had him over for tea every three days but had no progress, Severus had even less, the boy would just sit there only talked if asked a question. It was about the time for tea so Dumbledore sat down and got everything ready for the boy.

"Come in my boy." he said joyfully "Come sit down, how has your day been?"he smiled

"Good evening headmaster." he bowed and took his seat "My day has been fine and yours?" he took a sip of tea

"Fine, fine but classes start tomorrow is there anything you wish to talk about or maybe some questions or request maybe?"

"Why is Lockhart here? He seems inadequate at his current post if I may say" Lucas sat his cup down

"Why Severus said the same thing just the other day" Dumbledore laughed, his two boys were alike in many ways "But is there anything else you would like to talk about" Dumbledore knew he was being a bit blunt

"Well...if it's okay...I would like to...keep my personal rooms?" it was more of a question then request

"If I may ask my boy, why?" He never had a student ask for personal rooms before

"Well my housemates know of my halfbreed status so they fear me. Well I am a monster, but they don't know what I am or capable of so they are scared and I feel it would be for the best." his eyes begging for him to say yes, and Dumbledore read them

"If that's the case then yes, yes you may" he beamed, he would look more into this.

"Thank you very much, sir." Lucas smiled

"You're very welcomed, no go on and do whatever it is boys your age do." Albus chuckled.

Lucas felt relieved he would be in his own rooms away from his housemates, and be able to stay there all day if he felt like it. It was almost dinner time so he went for a walk around the court yard when he ran into lockhart. "Lucas potter, it's a pleasure to finally get you alone." he smiled and extended his hand.

"Professor Lockhart it's nice to met you as well but I must be going." he turned but his arm was grabbed in a rough manner.

"Well if your going to walk I'll join you." Lockhart practically dragged Lucas with him. "I must say when I first saw you I thought you were a girl. But a very beautiful girl at that." he gave his million gallun smile,

"Well I am male, but I must say to you professor, unhand me!" Lucas pulled his arm away from him "Girls may fawn over you but I won't so please refrain from touching or telling me things like that. Good day." with that he ran and locked himself in his room. Lockhart is always trying to get him alone, making inappropriate comments and trying to touch his arms. Lucas stayed in his rooms that night but he thought no one would notice until a house elf came in, droopy, with a salad, apples and glass of water. It was a lot of food so he shared with the house elf. The house elf was so happy he cried and told Lucas if he ever needs anything to call for him. 

The next day it was the first day of class so Lucas did his normal routine but instead let his hair down and not in it normal fishtail braid. He sat down with his house but was getting weird looks from his housemates so Lucas quickly put his hair over his right shoulder and braid it.  The sorting went on with out any problems and  everything seemed like it was going to be a normal year that was until he found a note on under his plate. 

'Come to the quidditch area tomorrow after lunch. We want you to try out for the seeker post or another post. It's not a request so show up or we'll come get you - Slytherin House' 

Lucas sighed now they wanted him to be like his brother and lead them to victory but he was pretty sure he wasn't good at it, he was afraid of heights. When they were excused he walked to his rooms, they were behind a picture of a small stream of water with many small animals, he said his password 'Freedom' and walked inside. Inside there was a fireplace with two seats in front, two doors, one that lead to the bathroom and the other to his room. His room had a four poster bed, enchanted window, a desk, a closet, and the color of the walls were the same white with browns.

Classes went on as normal, well except for Defense Against the Dark Arts which was all about Lockhart and not about defense. Lucas went to his rooms and called for droopy to bring him his lunch, he didn't want to eat with his house. When he finished his lunch, Lucas made his way out to the quid ditch area where he saw a bunch of his older housemates. 

"Oi! Halfbreed you came, well go get a broom and come here" the team captain yelled at him while the others snickered.

"Okay."  Lucas ran and picked up a broom

"Okay halfbreed show us what you can do" he took out a small golden ball and released it "Go get it." he sneered at Lucas as he got onto his broom. 

The take off was a bit ruff and the ball was too fast but he had to at least try so they won't be to mad at him and hurt him later. After what seem forever he finally caught it, he returned and was given a second task of hitting as many blugers as he could. After about 2 hours they made Draco the new seeker and Lucas a beater, he wasn't happy because the training was going to cause him problems with his studies. He went back into his room to try and forget this day, do his homework and read his novels. He was getting ready to sleep when he heard a knock and his door open.  
   
"Potter, I've come to check on you." he sneered as he entered "Well I heard the wonderful news of you being in our house team, beater as I was told." he looked around the room "Well I guess you're still trying to outshine your brother, just don't cost us the cup this year." he walked to the door.

"Yes sir" Lucas whispered as he walked into his room to sleep.

They have been practicing for a couple of weeks and their first match was coming up against griffindor, Lucas had gotten better but was not that great. Lucas was still top of all his classes but was having trouble with Professor Lockhart, he kept trying to get him alone. It was a couple of days before the first match of the season and the practices got longer and much more difficult, Lucas was pushed the most out of all of them. That night Lucas sat and meditated, as he thought of all the possibilities of why he should draw back or get kicked off the team. After an hour of his meditation he got ready for bed and fell asleep. 

For the last couple of days Lucas felt his stomach twisting and turning because he had a bad felling the next day, something was going to happen. The day seemed to pass by in a blur and before he knew it, it was the day of the first match. He got ready like another other day but instead of his lose braids he made a tight braid. Lucas then went down to the hall to eat his breakfast when he saw his brother and friend talking, Harry was going to be in the match. As he ate professor snaps limped his way toward him, he stopped.

 "You should eat more other potter. Don't disappoint me today potter." he said as he limped up towards the head table. Lucas made his way to the quiditch field and suited up, grabbed his club and broom. The rest of his team showed up not long afterwards.

"Halfbreed, don't lose us this match." the captain sneered at Lucas. 

'Gosh if they don't like me or think I have talent for this sport why force me to be in it' Lucas thought.

"Mount your brooms and get ready it's about to start!" the captain yelled and just then the door opened and we flew outside.  

They got into position and waited until the golden snitch was released, then it was on. Lucas was hitting the bludgers as many as he could to keep them away from hitting the keepers. As he hit one more bludger away he heard them announce that one was following Harry around trying to hit him, as he turned around Harry flew by him. Harry hit him by accident causing him to lose his club, the bludger then hit Lucas on the head and caused him to fall backward hitting the pole and straight to the ground. Lucas lay unmoving on the ground with a pool of blood around his head, the bludger moved to hit him again when Professor Snape blew it up.

"Severus take him to the infirmary now, but carry him we don't know how magic might affect him." Dumbledore yelled at him.

"Yes Headmaster." with that Snape carried him towards the castle. He bursted into the doors of the infirmary and yelled for poppy as he lauded him down,

"Dear me! Severus what happened to him!" she yelled as she ran a diagnostic test on him.

"A rouge bludger hit him on the head, he then hit one of the poles and hit the ground back first." he explained.

"Well he has a small fracture in his skull, hairline fracture on his wrist, and bruised back. I can heal the first but the skull will take time and then I'll need you to flip him over for his back." she began the treatment. He was still coved in blood but his wrist was now healed and the gash on his head was healed. Professor Snape then grabbed him and turned him over and removed his shirt. As the bruises started to disappear they saw his gash. "I can't heal it."

"Well use this salve, it's very powerful." Severus handed her the strongest one, she began to rub it on but nothing happened even after 5 minutes "Well this is very strange indeed." Severus said as he turned to head towards the headmasters office.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had such writers block, to was like I ran into a fifty story high brick wall. Sorry for the long wait.

Chapter 14

It had been one month since the accident and Lucas had gotten Madam Poppy to excuse him from all physical activity. He was in a magic induced coma for the first two weeks and a half. Within the month Lucas was visited only once from the Weasley twins with their younger sister Ginny, she was a very nice girl. During the monthly stay Madam Poppy tried to get him to talk about where he had gotten his incurable gash, so he played saying he couldn't even remember much from his childhood. She didn't believe him but had no other choice, he fully recovered by the end of the first week but she said 'I don't care what you are, or if your creature side heals you! I will let you go when I feel it's best!' she would tell him every time he asked to leave. He was caught up on his homework so far for every class so his grades wouldn't suffer. 

It was a Hogsmade weekend so madam poppy left to get some things but ward the door to alert her if he tried to leave. He was going to get out the next day so he couldn't wait to be freed from his imprisonment. He was reading his favorite novel when the door opened, thinking it was poppy he went back to reading. He was going to turn the page when someone pulled a chair up to his bedside, looking up he saw professor Lockhart. He ignored him and went back to reading, Lucas can hear him talking but didn't pay attention to what he was saying. After a while Lockhart got mad so he ripped the booked away from his hand and slammed it down on the counter top next to his bedside.

"As I was saying Lucas dear, how are you doing? It was a shame I couldn't get to you in time I could've helped you!" he beamed 

"I'm fine professor, and no thank you. I could be dead if you had gotten to me." Lucas said as he tried to get his book back but Lockhart put it on his lap "Professor can I have my book back?"

"No, now listen to me filthy half breed!" he yelled and Lucas looked at him shocked "You and me will start a friendship and when you get out of this school we can start a relationship. If this happen we'll both have fame and with our combined fortune we'll be so filthy rich!" he yelled 

"Well sorry professor but I have no fortune, all of the Potter money goes to Harry Potter so leave and never bother me again or I'll tell the Headmaster and Professor Snape." Lucas said and grabbed his book back. 

"This isn't the end Lucas dear." with that turned and headed towards the door. As he opened the door he was face to face with Snape. "Well hello Snape, if your going to met with Lucas, he's being a very rude little bastard." he said smugly.

"Well I don't care what other potter mood is in, but I heard what you said. I may not like the little brat but if you threaten one of my snakes again, even if it's him, I'll curse you out of Hogwarts!" Snape snapped at him and went in through the doors. "Potter you are done being a drama queen to get attention so get out, your free to go."

"Thank you professor I'll see you tonight for our lessons" Lucas said as he got up and grabbed his books and clothes to go change. "But what of Madam Poppy, she said not to leave until tomorrow?"

"Don't question me, just hurry and leave!" he snapped and Lucas ran inside the bathroom to change and then left. Severus walked into poppy's office and left her a note telling her that Dumbledore thought it the best for him to be aloud to leave. He left quickly, Poppy was going to be very mad and he didn't want to be there.

Lucas went to his room, put all his books away and got some clothes and headed into the bathroom. He never had the chance to take a bath and his lessons with Snape were not for another two hours so he fill the tub and slowly sat in it. The steam was raising from the very hot water, Lucas can feel his muscles relax and felt so calm. After about an hour or so later he finally got up, pulled the plug and started the shower head. Once he felt clean he stepped outside, he got on his clean robes, towline dried when he looked at the clock he noticed he had about fifteen minutes to get to Snape's office. Not drying his hair he ran out and towards the classroom doors, once there he caught his breath and knocked. As he waited for a reply the door just opened on it's own so Lucas walked inside.

"On time other potter." he was marking his papers "You know were to sit, so sit" he sneered as he wrote a bit 'T' on a first years paper

"Thank you sir." lucas said and he sat down in front of his desk.

"We shall begin, how has your month been? We haven't seen each other in that long." He said still reading the papers

"It was fine. I was visited once by Fred, George and their younger sister Ginny when I woke up to my imprisonment." Lucas began to braid his hair, he hated having it down.

"Very well. How has your day gone by?" Snape wanted him to talk about what Lockhart told him.

"Okay like any other day. Nothing new sir" Lucas said as he tied the base of his braid.

"Okay, anything you wish to tell me about?" Lucas shock his head. "Very well, I have been meaning to ask you this...how do you know Eric wolfking, where did you met him, where is he right now? And no lying, I can tell when you lie Potter." Snape said as he put his papers down and gave a hard cold stare at Lucas

"Well...I met Eric when was five and he was fifteen...at the...orphanage. As for where he is...I am sorry I can not...tell...you sir." Lucas said as he played with his braid

"What do you mean you can't tell me, tell me right now! He has been missing for a very long time, his parents are gone and his younger sister as well." Snape yelled "Can't you not be a little bit unselfish for once, this has nothing to do with you but him" he slammed his hands on the desk

"Sorry professor but I really can say!" Lucas said with diperation in his voice.

"Tell me or I will go and ask madam Jules at the orphanage!" he smirked as he saw him shrink with fear.

"He...he's...at the t..." Lucas couldn't finish he starting coughing and blood spilled from his mouth. Lucas was clutching his neck he couldn't breath the blood wouldn't let him, out of the corner of his eye he saw Snape looking on in horror. Snape quickly got the the fireplace and called Poppy and the Headmaster, he turned Lucas onto his side so he wouldn't choke on his blood.

"Dear Merlin, Severus what happen to Lucas!" Poppy yelled as she ran to check on him.

"Dear me, Poppy this was the curse I told you about. He was going to talk about something that was forbidden. Severus my boy, what were you talking about when this happened?" Dumbledore asked as he saw the blood being cleaned up and a now unconscious Lucas being taken to the infirmary.

"I was asking about Eric Wolfking, and where he was right now when that happened." Severus spoke as he stared at the place where the blood once was.

"Very well let's go and check up on his status." with that they both walked to the infirmary. Poppy was cleaning the boys face with a rag and water. The boys neck as burring hot to the touch and looked bruised as if someone was choking the poor boy. "Poppy how is he?" Albus asked with a sad look.

"Well he won't be able to talk for a good week, the inside of his throat has been completely ruined. The bruising on his neck he did that to himself when he was clutching it, it must've been painful for that to have happened. Also Albus, he won't be able to eat or drink for three days but what's worse is that there is scaring on the inside." Poppy dabbed away the tears "This has happened before, the scaring looks old. When I did the diagnostic testing on him his muscles are far to small for his age and height, also there is a disturbance in them and I can't say from what." she began to cry as she tucked some of his lose hair behind his ears.

"Severus do you now believe me that something is going on in that house." Dumbledore asked as they walked to his office. 

"Yes, I think it would be best if we left him alone for the reminder of the year. He will not wish to see me after this." Severus felt another tug in his chest.

"Yes, yes. Next year he might open up some more, I think we should watch him closer this year and I will look more into this curse." he began to pull out books. "Also keep an eye on Harry and his friends, the youngest Weasley has been acting strangely."

"How so?" he asked

"I am not sure but when I talked to her she said that everything was fine, she was just getting used to a new home." Albus rubbed his eyes. "I worry about this students."

"As do I and I will watch them closer." Severus walked out of the office.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had a very stressing two weeks and wasn't up to updating. Was in and out of the vet with my pet and he sadly passed away. That put me in a slump but writing is a great distraction. Please enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> Lucas angst, but things get better as the chapters go along.'It can't rain all the time' Eric Draven, The Crow

Chapter 15

After that episode professor Snape left Lucas alone and Dumbledore looked into the curse a bit more. Lucas throat healed after a week of no eating and no talking but it had been worse the last time it happened so he was afraid to talk to much. His 'lessons' with Snape were canceled, Lucas became more introverted then usual and the attacks on students were talking there toll on everyone. Harry, Hermione and Ron were almost but gone and Ginny was acting very strange, always writing in a journal. The younger potter was all but alone now, his teachers didn't notice him, also Fred and George were to busy to talk with him. Lucas was looking for the only person he thought wouldn't mind him talking or just let him be around them, Filtch.

"What do you want?!" yelled Filtch, Lucas looked around and couldn't find Mrs. Norris

"Where is Mrs. Norris?" he asked and Filtch's eyes grew angry with a hint of sadness.

"She was petrified awhile ago!" he yelled "And I have to wait to get her back, so just leave me alone I can't...just go." he sounded so depressed.

"I...can try...and unpetrify her" Lucas said and Fitch's eyes shot wide open. 

He grabbed Lucas upper arm and dragged him towards where his cat was, she lay there unmotionless so Lucas began. "Please stand back." Filtch did and watched. As Lucas began he cut his pale hand and smeared some blood on the cat, his blood was black and stood out against the orange fur. As he began the chatting the professors brought in a petrified Hermione with a devastated Harry and Ron not far behind. The glowing green light grew and got the attention of everyone in the room, they watched in fascination as the once unmoving cat was now flicking it's tale. As soon as the light died away the cat jumped up and licked Lucas on the nose before going into the arms of Filtch, Lucas was tired both magical and physically. "I'm...done, she sh...should be good as new." Lucas said a bit shaky and out of breathe.

"How... Never mind that. Do you think you can do that to the rest?" asked Poppy and both Ron and Harry looked on with hope

"I...would like too...but it took so much magic just to heal Mrs.Norris." Lucas looked away but continued " the cat also doesn't have a magical core, if I were to try this once on a wizard I...I could die." he said. Ron looked mad but Harry look sad.

"Very well we understand. But don't worry the others will still be fine in due time." Poppy said walking away with Dumbledore. Fitlch said his thanks and goodbye as he headed out to go.

"You!" Ronald yelled as he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "you...you selfish bastard! You just don't want to heal her out of anger  at me, and Harry for her choosing us over you!" Ron's face was red as his hair and a scowl on his face

"No, I...really can't I want to but I could die just by trying." Lucas said as he stared into the darking eyes of Ron 

"Well then at least that would be one less slimy slytherin to worry about." Ron smirked "You probably enjoy these attacks, maybe you're behind them! I mean you have been gone an afoul lot huh?" Lucas looked at Harry but all Harry did was look away.

Lucas not knowing how to respond just grabbed his stuff and walked away, on his way out he saw Professor Snape. They locked eyes, and Severus could see the pain and anguish in his but just sneered and walked in. Lucas wished Eric was there, he always knew what to do and say at these kind of times.

He wanted to help her out but in doing so he would die, then it clicked, no one would miss him. Everyone would have a better life, and Hermione would be better too. As he went into his rooms he decided he would do it, he would bring her back and give his life for something good. He would finally stop being a monster and do something with he's useless life, he would prove to people that he is someone not just Harry potters brother.

After Lucas made up his mind, he spent all his free time working on getting he magic stronger. He would rise his elven magic so he would bring her back but he wouldn't be so sure about himself. He meditated every night and every day he would consume more food for more power, he would now eat more then his normal sandwiches and milk. 

Severus was a bit curious as to what he and his brother were up too, they were both being very secretive. He knew something was up. When Lucas finally thought he was strong enough, Ginny went missing so everyone was on lockdown. He waited until it got dark and he was making his way to hermione not noticing the professor following him.

"Hey...hermione." Lucas said as he stood next to her bed "umm...Ron was right I am being selfish. My life...is worthless...no one will miss me if I'm gone." Lucas breathed in "Just remember...me. You said you wanted to know me as me and not his brother...thank you" Lucas breathed in and put his arms over her, and began to chant. Severus heard all he said, he slowly walked in and expected him to be crying like a child but saw him glowing instead.

"Potter stop that!" he sneered but to no avail. He started to panic as he as the potter brat started to sway and looked so drained, blood started to come out from his eyes and ears. "Stop this moment!...Stupefy!" he shouted and watched as the potter kid hit the wall and slide down. "Poppy come now!" he yelled knowing the witches wards would pick up his voice.

"Look at the time...what happen!" she yelled as she got Lucas on a bed "Oh dear his magic is slipping, it's very weak." she started to say some healing spells 

"I think he knew he would die if he tried to help Granger." he said looking at the boy. "Will he survive, how soon?" he asked he had to report this to Dumbledore.

"He will be unconscious for awhile only time will tell." she said as she brushed his hair. "why? Why do you want to die?" she asked in a whisper.

Severus made his way towards the headmasters office, Ron, Ginny, and Harry had been found. All of the petrified students has been awoken, it was a very stressful and eventful day for all. He walked in to find him sitting and drinking his tea, that blasted tea and horrible lemon drops. He took his seat and waited for him to ask any and all the questions that the old man was thinking. 

"How are they?" he asked as he drank a bit more of his tea.

"Better, the other potter is still in a magic type comma." he said as he d rank a bit of the too sweet tea.

"My boy, is he fine, I know he was willing to die for mis. Granger. Do you know why?" he said long him over with a sad look

"Yes, I over heard him talking to her. He believes his life is worthless, no one would miss him and that for her to remember him for him and not the potter twin." he spoke as he moved his tea cup away from him.

"Well, then I believe that something is indeed going on in that orphanage." he pulled out the letter from Eric and handed it to Snape. "It tells me not to send him back there to keep him away." Severus' eye brows knitted together as he read the plea from his missing snake.

"Then keep him here, we're close to the counter curse for him." he said as he tossed it back to him.

"I wish I could but with out his statement, proof or Eric statement it would be futile." he sat his tea down and looked out the window "We must get him to tell us about it but first we must uncurse him" he said as he got up "Good night severus." he said as he walked to his room.

It was the end of the year, Dumbledore and professor Snape watched as everyone was leaving. They watched as everyone hugged, said goodbyes and exchanged papers but at the other end was Lucas standing there. He was standing watching everyone, he then got up and left, they had tried but never got him to talk about that day or his life. They had already planned for next year, they had the counter curse, all they had to do was get the proof find Eric and close that orphanage down. Lucas sat down in his compartment, as he pulled out his book he saw his brother and his friends walk by laughing. He felt jealous, hurt, lonely and couldn't wait to get home to be with Eric again. 

"What are going to do next year?" Severus asked 

"Next year we will have help from an old friend." Dumbledore smiled.

"Is that wise? He may not want to met family friends." Severus went back to his seat.

"Not to worry, he will not cause any problems with Lucas or Harry." Dumbledor laughed.

"Very well." Severus crossed his legs.


	16. 16

Chapter 16

The summer had come to an end, it was the summer of level 7 of hell. Madam Jules knew that he had tried to talk about them so he had three weeks worth of Freddy punishments. He celebrated his birthday on the last week, since his punishment got rid of his free hour as well. He was on the train early as always watching with longing at the families outside when a adult man walked in. He was tall, sandy brown hair, amber eyes, and with scars across his face; a face he knew from his parents memories.

"Mind if I sit here?"  Lucas just nodded not being able to find his voice, he sat in front of him  "My name is Lupin, Remus j. Lupin and I am your new DADA teacher this year: and you are..." he asked 

"Lucas...Lucas Potter" Lucas watched as his eyes grew wide "I must go..." Lucas got up and tried to head to the door but was stopped

"Wait potter, as in Lily and James son?" he asked as he let his grip weaken.

"Yes I am their sin. The bastard son that they wanted dead." he said as his eyes grew cold he pulled open the doors and ran out with his trunk dragging behind him.

Lucas got to an empty compartment towards the back, he set his trunk down and stared out the window. 'Why did I have to run into people that know of me, why did i have to be born into the potters, why...why am I still...even alive.' He thought as he stared into the darkness outside of his window, the rain was pouring and slowly falling down the window. As he watched the rain the train came to a quick stop, the lights went out, and the room seemed so much more smaller then it true was. After awhile the train felt cold, not cold like when there's snow but cold when all the life and happiness had been sucked away. Lucas felt panicked, he was starting to feel more depressed and he knew why, dementors. Eric used to tell him horrible stories of these creatures and how they can suck out people's souls; Lucas always got scared. It felt like an eternity until the feeling had gone away and the lights came back on.

"Lucas." Lucas looked up at Remus standing  there "Here eat some chocolate it'll make you feel better." he said as he gave him the sweet milk chocolate piece.

"I don't like chocolate. Thank you but I'm good." he turned back to look out the window.

"You don't look okay," he sat down in front of him "anything you want to talk about?" he asked, Lucas didn't like pity, or people trying to figure him out. It just got on his nerves 

"I'm fine, I just want to be alone." he looked into the amber eyes "I like being alone sir." he said hoping he would leave it at that.

"No one likes being alone." he said 

"Well not everyone is lucky like you to have found friends that not only accepted that your half-breed but helped them out." he spoke without thinking. The  
e look on Remus face made Lucas regret every word. His eyes get dull and sad at the mention of his long lost friends. "I'm ...sorry...so sorry I spoke without thinking."

"It's fine but your right not everyone was as lucky as I was." he got up and headed to the door "If your ever want to talk just come to me, I think I'll be able to help you out sometime." he smiled and left.

 Lucas felt horrible, he felt like a heartless monster. He knew how Remus felt about his little wolf problem, and him reminding him of the friends that he had lost was just adding salt to an open wound.

"I'm a bastard." Lucas said to himself and looked out the window again.

On the other end of the train, Harry was eating the chocolate that Remus had given him. His friends were around him making sure he was fine: Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, and hermione were there. They were waiting for him to calm down to ask him questions, Fred looked around for Lucas but couldn't see him anywhere. Ron was angry that Harry's only brother didn't even bother to come and check on him. The red head thinks he is a selfish bastard.

"Guys I'm fine, but I heard a women screaming" he said and confused looks crossed everyone's faces.

"Harry no one was screaming" Hermione said softly

"But I heard someone scream,! Well anyways,Fred and George have you guys seen my brother?" he asked them and they both shook their heads.

"I don't see why you care about that selfish bastard at  all?" he said and puffed out he's chest. "All he ever does is blow you off."

"Ron don't say that about Lucas, he is very nice guy. But Harry I'll tell you how you can get him to talk to you if you want." Hermione said as she glared at Ron for his rude comment

"Yeah he is very nice, he talks to me." Ginny said as she turned to Fred and George as they nodded with big smiles.

"Okay hermione, how do I get him to talk to me?" he asked, all Harry wants to do is get closer to his brother. "It seems like he hates me."

"He does not hate you. Okay first off don't ask him about his life, where he lives and anything related to the potters. Sorry Harry." she looked around "Also a good way to get him to talk to you is to ask for help with charms and potions, he is very good at those- well everything really." she smiled

"But I want to know about my family, and where he has been, did he know of me, and if he did why not try to find me." Harry huffed out

"If you spend enough time with him, he might warm up to you enough to talk about it." she thought for a moment "And you can start by sharing some off your life moments but don't make it obvious. Also I can tell by the look in he's eyes that he has been through a lot so be nice." she said with a stern look.

Lucas was now in his room, they were told that the dementors would be around and to travel in groups of three or more. Sirius Black had escaped, Lucas knew he was friends with the potters and Harrys godfather. He knew Black from his parents memories and knew that he wouldn't kill muggles, or the potters at that. He loved them way to much, and was the one that was the most excited for their births. Lucas felt a new sense of loneliness over flow him again, he couldn't help but wonder if Remus or Sirius cared that he was given away or if they tried to stop them. 

'Would either of them have taken me in if they were there' He thought but then came to what he knew 'No they wouldn't have cared, probably helped them out or followed Lily's wish of killing me.' he thought gravely.

Dumbledore had called in Severus after the welcoming meal to talk about how to get Lucas to tell them. "Headmaster if I may say, why not just give him a potion to sedate him so I can enter his mind if he refuses." Severus said with a shrug.

"If it comes down to that then we will, but for now just keep trying also remember about Sirius Black. he broke out." Dumbledore knew that he was innocent but didn't have the proof to get him free.

"Very well, but keep an eye on that mutts friend." he said narrowing his eyes

"Ah that's it, we'll get Remus to talk to him." he said and his eyes twinkled as he saw a flash of anger but it disappeared from his potion masters eyes.

"I think I am able to get the brat to talk to me about the orphanage, or are you saying I'm not good enough to do so?" his eyes narrowed.

"Of course not why don't the both of you try?" he asked and Severus nodded. "Go and find him. Please let him know he will speak with Lucas on weekends or any other day your not with him."

Severus sneered at the headmaster and made his was to his rooms., he can tell him tomorrow. On his way down he ran I tot he devil himself, Remus looked about he same as he did in childhood. He still had the Amber eyes, messy hair and goofy big smile.

"Severus, so good to see you after such a long time." Remus patted his back.

"Can't say we feel the same." Severus remarked which cause Remus to laugh. "I have news from the headmaster for you."

"Always the same. What does Albus want?" Remus asked

"You will have extra class with Potter, Lucas to be exact, anyway I'm not with him." Severus shrugged his shoulders. "When you have time go and ask Dumbledore himself."

"I...Okay then." Remus scratched his head. "I'll go and speak with him later. Goodnight, Severus."


	17. 17

Chapter 17  
Its been awhile now that school was back it, and Lucas felt more overwhelmed than ever. Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's minus Ron asked for help. Professor Snape and Professor Lupin kept keeping him after class to talk and Headmaster Dumbledore requested at least three meetings a weeks. He was being pulled different ways and he was confused but kept all of his grades top of the class. Today he had DADA which meant that Lupin would want to talk to him again, Lucas was feeling very stressed and angry. He didn't tell them to buzz off because he had promised that for as long as they just wanted to talk or needed help he would comply; he was starting to regret his promise to Eric. As the students were exiting the classroom, Lupin asked him to stay behind so no surprise their.

"Lucas! How are you doing today?" he asked as he motioned for the seat in front of him "You have been looking a bit...horrid to be frank"

"No, I'm fine and we've been kinda busy." He played with his hair "What do you want to talk about? I know that Headmaster Dumbledore has told you and Professor Snape to talk to me." He said

"Well just how you are and how did you figure it out?"Remus said as he ate some chocolate. "Did Severus tell you directly or did you just use your head to figure it out?"

"I know when people have reasons to be around me. You aren't forced and Professor Snape isn't either. I know you both want to know what's wrong with me but nothing is wrong." Lucas said as he put his braid back again.

"Well then what seems to be the problem then?" he asked as he put the rest of his chocolate away.

"I know a lot of you and him, also I'm trying to figure out why has potter asked me for help." he said and Remus looked confused, he doesn't call him Harry or brother.

"How are you and Harry doing? It must have been a shock to find out you had a twin brother." he asked 

"I always knew I had one, I know you know what I am." he looked into his eyes "As the Dark Elvin magic runs through my veins I was gifted with both their memories up until I was born, moony." he looked up into the shocked eyes of Remus "And like I said before I knew about your furry little problem as James and Black liked to call it." Remus was not surprised at what he knew but as how he referred to his father.

"You should call him father not James." Remus said sternly.

"He didn't do anything to be called my father!" Lucas yelled as he stood up. "He agreed with that women, Lily, to kill me but didn't. No they just got the nurse to take me far away!" his face was red and his eyes grew darker "Tell me what they did for me to call them mum and dad?" Lucas said softly as he headed for the door. "Goodbye professor and sorry about the chair."

Remus sat there thinking about what he said, Lily wanted him dead and James agreed with her. They got rid of him at mere minutes after birth, and if Dumbledore is correct, he had suffered much more than that. James and Lily had their faults; they were scared of him but Lucas didn't deserve that. As Remus sat there his door opened as Severus walked in with a cauldron full of his monthly needed potion. He sat it down and seated himself across from him. 

"Well I see you said something to upset the other Potter brat, Lupin." he sneered as he looked him over.

"Severus, how are you?" Remus asked as he took the cauldron somewhere else for it to be safe. "We had a bit of a ...spat but it was on my part. I will apologize later." 

"What did you tell him, it could be of some use for me later." he smirked as Lupin almost tripped on his way back to his seat.

"Well he called James and Lily by their names and well I...said to call James father and not by his name." he looked sad "He has great resentment for them and called Lily that women. I feel that you should never talk about them, or how he should call them" he said as he pulled out a chocolate bar.

"I see the brat is very disrespectful." he sneered he felt anger at the name he called Lilly.

Severus was mad, how dare that little...prat call his mum, that women. As he made his way to dinner he saw that he wasn't there, as his anger was fussing he eat quickly and stormed off to his room. He stood outside The portrait thinking of the password, it was freedom. He entered the room and saw no one in the miniature size common room, until he heard talking coming from the second door. He slowly walked up to the door so he could hear what was going on as he got closer he heard quiet whispers. As he put his ear to the door he could clearly hear Lucas was the one talking.

"Why couldn't they have just kill me." he heard him whispering "Mum...dad...they don't get to be called that. They didn't... want me." he heard him saying. He stepped back slowly all the anger he had was washed away that moment he heard him self loathing, like he used to do.

"Potter, I'm here to get you, it's time for our talk." Severus said he went and stood next to the door again.

"Coming, I'm just finishing a paper. Sorry" Lucas said as he rushed to get out. His hair was not in its normal braid but let down, it was longer now past his waist, his eyes looked more dead than last time.Severus lock eyes with the hazel eyes that matched those of his father, the man that ruined his friendship with Lily, and ruined his school life. "We can go now if you would like, sorry about being late."

"Don’t do it next time Potter, let's go." he pried his eyes away from those that caused him pain, he would never be able to look at him anything but his son. "Come this way to my office." he said. He had to try and find out about him or soon they will be forced to sedate him.

"Okay sir. What will be talking about today?" he asked as he sat down and starting on a braid.

"Well I have been thinking and well I will tell you about my life." he held his hand up to stop the question he knew would come. "I know you have Lily and James memories, but I'm going to tell you about something else." Lucas stopped his braid and sat down giving all his attention to his professor.

"Okay sir" he said.

"Well, Lily knew that my father was a drunk and that we were poor. I never told her that other than being verbally abused I was also emotionally and physically abused." he took deep breath. "My father did not like me because I was half wizard, he hated it because he didn't understand us so he was afraid. He tried to punish my mother and when I got old enough to notice I tried to stop it and in doing so, I got punished as well." he looked up and saw that Lucas was staring at the wall.

"I know you guys want to know but I'll tell you something else, something that is just as bad." Lucas locked eyes with his professor. "James and Lily were happy to have twins, Harry would be Sirius godson and I would've been Remus. They made our rooms, I could see it every time I closed my eyes as a child, two cribs, books and toys everywhere." Lucas took a deep breath and continued. "The day I was to be born Lilly remember what happen that day she was found by James unconscious, and as your father she was afraid. She begged James to kill me. Kill...her unborn son. As I came out and they saw my marks they got rid of me. The orphanage may not be...the best but at least there is someone who waits for me...its my type of home." Lucas finished and Severus tried to make sense of it.

“But when one is suffering, even with someone there, a home is where you feel safe.” Severus looked him in the eyes. “Who is there that makes you prefer to suffer than leave.”

“The person i owe my life to.” Lucas smiled. Severus watched as his eyes lighten up. “The person that notice me first and talked to me when no one would.”

“Who is it?” Severus asked.

“No one.” Lucas shut down again. His face was passive and he looked at the ground. “It is Eric right, you just can’t tell me.”

“It is no one.” Lucas got up. “Can i leave?”

“You may go.” Severus watched him leave.


	18. 18

Chapter 18  
It been months since the talk with both of his professor’s and both tried one more time before turning in the towel. Lucas was in the library reading and working on his potions essay when he heard familiar voices behind him. He could hear the weasleys, Hermione, Harry and Ron; he didn't sound very happy. They sat down around him, always leaving his right side free as he liked. He helped them out and answered any questions they had to the best of his abilities until it was almost time for lunch. They got up to leave except for Harry, he said good bye to his friends and turn to Lucas.

"Hey...Lucas mind if I talk to you for a bit." Lucas looked like he was on guard and ready to run if needed.

"What would you like to know?" he asked.

"I grew up with my aunt, uncle, and cousin. They can be nice when they want to but just not to me, they don't like me very much but they’re family. We live on Pivot 4 drive, and well I just wanted to tell you where I live in case you...you know want to visit." Harry said looking around.

"I guess I'll tell you where I live then, I live in a children's home on the outskirts of Britain." he said and packed up his stuff "I never have been or plan on being adopted, it's a magical home but also houses muggles and squibs. Don't tell anyone Potter, and I mean no one and that includes your friends; I'm trusting you." with that Lucas left to lunch.  
As he was making his way towards lunch, he saw Lupin walking and looking pretty much dead. He knew of a cure for his curse, it would require his blood, hair and many other items. He doesn't like blood magic but he knew he would be helping him so he had to go and get Professor Snape's help. Lucas knew he wouldn't mind helping him make a new potions but he also wasn't very fond of him either. As he thought of different ways of getting the items which include, mandrake the garthen Ben flower, his hair, his blood, and five tear drops of hippogriffs. Getting the tears won't be hard and neither the blood or hair, but the flower would cause some problems. If he got to work he would be able to get the potion done before the year was up.

"Professor Lupin can I have a word?" Lucas asked the dreadful looking Lupin.

"Of course let's go to my office." he said and the continued to his office "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well I...what would you do if I told you about a cure for your...ummm condition?" Lucas asked as he saw shock and confusion cross his face.

"Well first of, there is no cure for what I have so don't joke around with that. But to answer your question I would give anything and everything for a cure. It would be a lifesaver." he said as he took a pain relief potion.

"I'm not joking I know of a potion to cure you, it's one of the secrets of my people, the Dark Elvin." Lucas said as Lupin dropped his vile on the floor breaking it, he stared in disbelief at this young man before him.

"Are you serious?" he asked in surprise "You are not just doing this for revenge on me for what your...Lily and James did to you?!" he yelled a bit louder than expected.

"I swear on all that I stand for that I'm not lying but I can't tell you how I make it. It'll be done before the year ends I promise you that. I have grown not to hate you, but I don't really like you as well, you’re neutral to me so I want to help you." Remus was taken back from what he said but understood.

"Oh thank you...thank you so much" Remus said with his voice dripping with happiness, and in his moment of happiness he hugged Lucas. Lucas stiffen and pushed him away fast and hard. "Oh...Lucas I am so sorry, I...I just got excited." he laughed nervously.

"It's okay just...don't do it again" Lucas stood up and headed towards the door. "Well sorry for pushing you but goodbye."

Lucas was putting starting to get ready, he got the mandrake pulp, the tears of a hippogriff. During the class with Higrid this year he saved Draco from getting hurt so he couldn't do anything about the hippogriff and Draco now disliked him a bit more. He was now looking within the forbidden forest for the garthen Ben flower, they are a black, with red on the edge of the petals followed by a blue steam and only grow on trees around hot dirt. As he went further in he felt a presence near by, it had been following him for awhile now. He picked up his pace when he found hot dirt, hot dirt is when the dirt is hot all year long even in freezing conditions. He had gloves on as always so he picked it up and into a container, as he stood up he met face to face with the a black dog.

"I'm...just going...to back away slowly, I mean you no harm." Lucas said as he started to back away "I just came for the flowers, umm...sorry if I disturbed your home...or day." Lucas watched as the dog started right at him. "Are you one of Hagrid's dogs? I know him my names Lucas Potter a..." Lucas couldn't finish the dog then charged at him so he ran and ran as fast as he could. Next thing he knew he crashed into his Potions teacher, who was gathering ingredients.

"Potter! What is the meaning of this, it is the forbidden forest to students!" he yelled.

"Chased...black...sorry." Lucas was out of breath and couldn't say a proper sentence.

"Say that again." Snape rolled his eyes.

"A black dog/wolf thing chased me, sorry I ran into you sir." Lucas spoke more clearly. 

"Very well, just go back and no more getting out, It's almost dinner time and I expect to see you there on time." Snape raised one of his eyebrow and stared at Lucas as he nodded and walked back.

Lucas was making his way to dinner for the first time in weeks and he took his normal seat. As the dinner progressed he noticed that Harry looked worried and Hermione was glaring at a guilty looking Ron. Lucas wondered what was going on when he felt something hit his head, so he turned and it was a piece of paper. As he looked he could see the that it was Draco who threw it at him and was laughing with his friends. He picked up the paper and inside it said "I know your secret other Potter". He crumbled it up, put it in his pocket, what secret could he mean. As he thought Draco got up getting ready to tell Lucas secret.

"Well, well Potter. I heard something interesting today." Lucas looked up at him "That you Potter are an orphan! Probably your family including Potter had some sense not to take in half breeds." Draco sneered and everyone was whispering.

"How did you find out?" Lucas said loudly over the whispers.

"Well I overheard Potter and his friends talking earlier today. Weasley was just going on and on about how you deserved to be there." he laughed "Potter didn't even try to stop his comments." Lucas got up and went to the Gryffindor table and stood in front of the golden trio.

"I trusted you! I told you a secret and asked you not to speak of it!" Lucas was mad, he had given his trust to his brother and was betrayed he was just like with Lily and James "Never, and I mean never come near me again, that includes all of your friends." with that Lucas left the hall and went into his room, he had better things to do.

Lucas had finished the base of the potion but it would take about three more days, and would fall on a full moon. He was on his way to lunch when the owls came in. He was eating in peace until he got a letter from a borrowed owl, it was from the orphanage and he that they would only send one unless it was important. He opened it up and he recognized the writing right away.

'Dear Lucas:I hope you find yourself well and i am glad that you have stayed out of trouble. I am writing to inform the headmaster and you that Lucius Malfoy is willing to take you in. I am pulling you out of school when i can talk to the Ministry of Magic to overrule your right to say no. This is a great chance for you to have a home and a Family, and your past is coming in the way of it. I just want what is best for you. I hope to see you soon.'

"Great" Lucas said under his breath, as he looked around he could see Malfoy smirking at him.

Lucas pushed that to the back on his mind because he knew that no matter what he would refuse to go with that man. He put the potion to simmer and would leave it to simmer for two more days and then he could bottle it on the third.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been gone for so long. It's been hard with family issues. I just found out I am adopted, I am my aunts daughter and they want back into my life. I'm back and I'm ready to get back to posting. I lost my will too write but it's come back.

Chapter 19  


Lucas was stirring the potions one last time, it was almost night and he had to go find Professor Lupin. All he had to do was drink it and it would kill of the part in his blood that made him what he was. It was quick and painless which was good for him; also it would leave him the good points. He would keep the good hearing, sight and smell. He was putting the finished product in a vial for his professor and was getting ready to leave. As he headed for his office he could sense that he wasn't there, his wolf aura wasn't near his office. He started to walk around when he headed towards the forbidden forest, he saw professor Lupin walking to the whomping willow. He ran so when he got their in time to see him freeze the tree and go through a hidden door.  


He went through the door that lead to an underground passageway, to a familiar place. As he go closer to the end, which was a trap door, Lucas was getting second thoughts. As he peaked his head through the trap door and looked around he saw a very familiar place, the shrieking shack. He remembered that this place because of his father's memorizes, he and his friends came here to help Remus during the full moon. As he looked closer it was the same, it was cold, gloomy, and markings all over the walls. Getting closer to the stairs he could hear talking, as he climbed up the stairs he could hear Harry, lupin, and someone else but his voice was very familiar.  


"Professor Lupin?" he asked as he opened the door, inside was a bleeding Ron holding onto his rat, Hermione and Harry, and Lupin standing next to Black. "I...I'll just go" he started to back up slowly  


"Sorry Lucas but you can't leave, go and stand next your brother and his friends." said Lupin holding his wand up at Lucas.  


"Brother? You mean he's the one Lily and James got rid of?!" Sirius laughed and looked him over "Well you for sure have his eyes, you look just like him you do." Sirius laughed as Lucas got angry "Just like him I bet, a great man he was!"  


"I am not like him." Lucas said with malice "I wouldn't want to be like that father or mother that got rid of their child within minutes after their birth. They are the worst people to me and I don't even care that they are gone." Lucas was beyond mad, he wasn't like them and he wouldn't give his son up. After Lucas outburst Sirius, out of anger for the rude comments of his long time friend, hit Lucas. He slapped him so hard and fast that no one could stop him.  


"Sirius! Don't do anything else to Lucas." Lupin yelled as his friend was about to yell back. "You don't understand all he's been through, he's hurt and his resentment for his parents is great. Just let him be." he narrowed his eyes. Lucas then got up with his cheek already a dark purple color and cut lip. He reached into his pocket, and Sirius got on ready to defend his godson and friend.  


"Here professor your potion." Lucas handed him the vile. "It's best to drink now before the full moon. Now that I gave it to you, good bye." Lucas said as he was heading to the door, after his professor drank it. As he was going to open the door, Professor Snape was there and grabbed him by the arm. "Professor what are you doing here?"  


"Potter, and other Potter with friends get behind me! Now!" Severus pointed his wand at the fugitive and partner in crime. Lucas was behind him, he always felt safe being with him and this was no different. "Potter do you..." he couldn't finished Harry shot a spell at him and he flew to the wall and Lucas was going to run to him but Lupin stopped him.  


"Just explain what happened that night, the night our parents died." Harry yelled as. Lupin restrained Lucas while Sirius explained what happened and who was truly to blame. They turned Rons' rat into a person but when they tried to kill him. Harry stopped them, as they bounded him to turn him into the ministry Lucas tried to go to his Professor. They were dragging Peter out through the tunnel as Lupin pulled lucas behind him.  


"Professor Lupin let me go, I have to go check up on him." Lucas said as Lupin held tightly to his arm.  


"No. If he wakes up before we turn in Peter he will hurt Sirius or Harry." he said and began to drag him away as the all left.  


"I don't see why you even what to check up of old snivellus, your dad and him never got alone." Sirius said as he walked glaring at Peter.  


"I don't care for that man, so let me go." He pulled his arm again "Professor Snape is my head of house, and he has my respect. He tried to protect me just now from you." Lucas saw Sirius eyes darken. 

"And anyways why should I even care about Harry’s parents; I have no parents." Lucas said as they reached the outside of the tree.  


"Oh no, moony the full moon" Sirius yelled as he ran to his friend and stared in confusion when nothing was happening. "But how?"  


"Lucas here knew of a cure and gave it to me but moments ago." he said and watched as Sirius went to hugging him "Sirius don't..." it was too late, he had him in a tight embrace and he watched as Lucas pushed him away  


"Don't ever. Touch me. Again" Lucas yelled as he started to shake "Never, no one has that right to such a form of intimacy." Sirius looked angry but forgot about it.  


Later on that night, the ministry came and collected Peter. They apologized to Sirius, granted him guardianship over Harry Potter, and if Lucas allowed it over him as well. Lucas declined the offer which angered Sirius, not so much that but Lucas was a part of James and he wanted them together. Remus was now the defense against the dark arts teacher, permanently and Severus was allowed back. After about a week it was getting closer to the end of the school year, when Lucas was summoned to the headmasters office. As he took his seat he agreed to the tea but as he began to drink when Severus, Sirius, Remus and Harry appeared.  


"What...wha..." Lucas felt weak, and funny "What...was...in..my drink" he was not happy.  


"Sorry it came down to this but we know you need help, Eric said to do the best to keep you away from there." Dumbledore said. “Then that letter from Madame Jules, we have to help you.”  


"N...no...y...y..you can't."Lucas tried to get up get up but couldn't, they would know and Eric would die. "Please..d...don't" he asked as everyone sat around him  


"Potter, look at me." Severus said and big hazel eyes full of pain, sadness and betrayal looked at him. "Everyone put your hand into that bowl that his hand will be in. When I enter his mind you guys will be able to see it as well." Lucas hand was put into the water and everyone follow suit.  


"Please..." Lucas face fell and the headmaster looked away "Don't...do this...this...is not right." he tried but Severus grabbed his face and locked eyes.  


"Ready... Legilimens!" he dove deep into his mind and so did the others.  


This first memory was dark, until the could hear Lily’s voice and she was yelling and telling James to kill him. Then light, they could see the new baby and the faces his parents bore, those of hate, disgust and fear. The nurse then took him away, they saw how he was thrown into the crib when he first arrived at the orphanage. The memory changed, he was only one year old and he was crying for Lily and James, the room looked so cold and he was by himself and his nappy was filled. He cried and cried but no one came, the memory fast forward two days and finally someone changed him, he had a horrible rash. Next they saw a two year old Lucas crying for his mum and dad, then a man known as Chase came in yelling at him and made him sit on his knees for punishment with no break. Then they saw him as he got older. How he was beaten, broken emotionally and no longer cried for his parents. Then they could hear him speaking to himself. 'No, they didn't want me, they didn't care but why do I still love them.' A smaller Lucas laid in his bed 'Do they remember me. What if my brother, does he miss me. No, I was trash, a monster.' he then fell asleep. They saw the punishments they gave him that consisted of beltings, rulings, the closet, no food, degraded, and sadly push to the ground to beg for forgiveness as if he were a dog. They could hear him  


"I deserved what I got and my punishment. I won't repeat my mistake."  


Next they saw his accidental magic, madam Jules was going to hit him for not cleaning the bathrooms when he disapparated to the roof. He was given ten belts for that, as they watched the memorizes they saw how he healed with almost little to no scar after a week depending on the wound. Later on they saw how he got his gash, he was eight and Chase was chasing him yelling how he was going to get it when a green solid shield came up. Madame Jules called Freddy to come and to make him remember his place of his filthy half breed statues. They watched as a eight and a half year old Lucas was strapped to a bed, he was crying and begging, that he wouldn't do it again but was ignored. Freddy then hit him with the belt across his back. He hit too hard and made him bleed and began crying, he reached for a salve that was too heal him but when applied it made him scar over.  


Next they saw Eric, Lucas was somewhat happy with him. The memorizes were the same, he was berated or cursed everyday and forced to clean and help cook for 25 plus kids. They watched as he burned and cut himself trying to clean and garden, also how he had to beg to do anything. As the memorizes progressed they saw where Eric was, their birthday celebrations. They felt a barrier blocking something but made no move to break through it. They left after they felt they watched the most important memorizes. Everyone was so angry and hurt, how could this have happened to such a innocent young boy


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Lucas? Are you okay; the potion should have worn off by now." Lupin asked. 

“Why...why couldn't you have just left me alone." he said as he stood up "Tell me what you gave me now" 

"It was a potion to sedate and to get rid of the curse they put on you." Severus couldn't face the boy, not now. 

"Lucas, why didn't you tell me? I'm your brother I could've helped you." Harry said as he wiped his eyes. His aunt and uncle didn't treat him the best but at least they didn't do that to him. "I'm so sorry." he said 

"What done is done." he asked " They will know you got rid of the curse and kill Eric." 

"No, we are going to go get Eric and arrest those people. We have proof now, just wait awhile." Dumbledore said as he got up to use the floo. "How could I have let this happen." he whispered. 

"I am not letting a child of James stay there so you are going to live with me and Harry. I'll adopt you both and we can be a family." he smiled but Lucas eyes darken. 

"No, the only person I'll ever let adopt me is Eric. He has been my father for many years already." he glared and sat back down, while the headmaster was talking and passing on his memorizes. "Please just leave me alone." 

The headmaster disappeared within the flames, Sirius was sulking in the corner with Harry trying to cheer him up. Lupin was talking to glum looking professor Snape, while Lucas sat alone wondering if Eric was okay and well. Madame Jules always told him that she would now if something happened to her curse and if it was ever broken then Eric would die. Lucas got a chill so he went back to watching the fire dance. Sirius, Remus and Harry had that look which he hated with passion, pity. Professor Snape looked...uneasy but gave him no pitiful look that made Lucas feel better. It was starting to get late but the headmaster said to wait for him while he got everything sorted. Harry wanted to say something, anything to be of some support to his brother. As he sat he could feel someone getting closer to him, without looking up he knew it was professor Snape because he could smell the potions on him. 

"Potter, may I have a word with you?" Snape asked as he sat down 

"Snape! Stay away from him!" Sirius yelled and got up. 

"Black, just stay away from my affairs they don't concern you." Lucas said as he turned to his professor. "Professor you need not ask." 

"Very well. I just wanted to...say I should have done a better job as your head of house." Snape looked like he was choking on his words "I shouldn't have let my...rivalry with your father blind me to my duty as head of your house." 

"It's okay, You know that I was gifted with both my parents memorizes from the time I was born, so I knew you before I even met you sir." Snape raised a brow and looked at him "When I was younger and I was scared, I would think of you and Professor Lupin," hearing his name he came closer. "I would fall asleep and even dream of being with you two. I would sit and read, draw, eat and just be content being with you two." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lupin said as he took the seat next to Severus. "Why did you think of us and not anyone else?" 

"At first it was Lily and James, but then when they never came for me when I cried for them so I turned to you two." He looked up to see them staring. "That didn't last long, I just wanted someone to talk to so when Eric came I stopped my dreaming, because they were just that dreams that would never come true." Lucas looked back at the fire. 

After almost three hours of waiting, the house elves brought them food. They all looked and they all got their favorites, while Lucas got his normal salad: lettuce, carrots, celery, no dressing and a glass of pumpkin juice. They all ate in silence, each trying to see if Lucas always looked so lonely and broken. The more they thought of this the answer came back the same -yes- but they chose not to pay attention to him. As they watched him they noticed the sick look he got, stopped eating leaving a bit over half but just drank his juice. 

"Are you not hungry?" Harry asked him. 

"Not really, just really nervous." Lucas sighed and pushed the food around on his plate. 

They sat in silence until the floo flared and out stepped the headmaster with his arms folded behind his back and no one else. Lucas was thinking of the worst: what if they didn't get there in time, what if he was killed long ago, or what if he was trapped to that damned tree forever. 

"Lucas my boy, I have some news for you." he sat down and watched as Lucas tried to cover up his emotions preparing for the worst. "There are two people that are neck in neck to adopt you, Lucius Malfoy and Eric Wolfking and it's up to a court to choose who you go with, who would be a better candidate for your gaurdian." 

"But what I say goes for my papers, it's been my people's right for a long time." Lucas was getting scared. "I don't want Malfoy to adopt me or be anywhere near me. I just want Eric." he said sounding defeated. 

"Well I agree with you but Mister Malfoy has money, a job, and has a child and wife. While on the other hand Eric has money from his parents, no job, no child or wife, and he also hasn't finished his schooling. They will take in your opinion and we we'll help you." 

"How? It sounds like I have no say in this at all. If I choose Eric, they will have every reason to give me to Malfoy." he looked lost. "Where is Eric, is he fine, is he alive?" 

"Yes he should be coming through any moment also I was thinking of this." his twinkle was back "Severus you still need an assistant don't you?" Severus nodded. 

"Then it's settled, Eric will be your assistant while he takes his newts, and once done he will be your full time partner. He can take over years one through three." Just them the floo flared and out stumbled a young man that looked no older than twenty. He was tall about 6'3, light brown shaggy hair, warm brown eyes and thin body. 

"Luc!" he yelled "Are you okay? Are you eating well?" he asked as he looked him over. 

"Eric I am fine, I am eating and I should be asking you that." Lucas smiled a little as Eric smile grew wider, he would always love his smile. "I missed you." he whispered. 

"Professor Snape, it has been a long time." he shook his hand "Sorry I disappeared, but thank you for taking care of my Luc, I owe you my life and also you headmaster. I'm sorry I don't know you guys?" he looked at the other. 

"I'm Harry Potter his brother, this is my godfather Sirius Black who is innocent and has been set free thanks to Lucas." Harry smiled at Lucas, "And this is Remus Lupin, new defense teachers." 

"Well its nice meeting you guys." Eric turned back to Lucas "I'm sure the headmaster has explained what has happened. I’m sure it'll work out, also I'm sorry I couldn't have freed you sooner, gotten you out. I failed you and...I am sorry." Eric had tears falling and Lucas went with his instincts and hugged him. 

Everyone stared at this moment, it was the one that showed just how much Eric meant to him, how much he loved him even if he doesn't say it. "I love you Lucas as a son, a brother and a friend." he hugged him back, and tighten his hold. 

"And I care for you as well, Eric. I wouldn't let anyone adopt me unless it's you, Malfoy will just have to accept this." he said as he pulled away from the warm embrace. 

"Or I could adopt you." said Sirius and was greeted by glares from everyone, "Maybe not then." he chuckled nervously. 

Eric laughed to show he got it but it was just awkward. Dumbledore let them go to their rooms, Lucas and Eric were allowed to stay at Hogwarts. Severus walked them down to where Lucas rooms were located and was invited in by them. 

“Professor, thank you so much.” Eric smiled. “Everyone here has given me a second chance at a new life with a family.” 

“This is what you and Potter deserve.” Severus nodded. “I will leave you two to catch up.” He left. 

“This is real.” Eric laughed as he picked up Lucas and twirled him around. “Its real.” 

“Yes, this is a dream come true.” Lucas laughed a bit. “We had a long day, we should rest.” 

“Yeah.” Eric Yawned a bit. “I’ll take the couch so go on.”


	21. 21

Chapter 21

The summer was here and so was the trial date, also both Eric and Lucas were living at Hogwarts. As normal Lucas would rise at 4am to make food and clean, only to be scolded by Eric. Lucas still eat what he was used to, Eric had tried to get him to eat larger than normal portions and failed, but was happy to be living with his future son. Eric has always thought of Professor Snape as someone to look up too, so he invited him over that night for dinner. Lucas was cleaning, again, when there was a knock at the door. He quickly finished, put on his shoes and ran to the door. As he opened it, there was his professor. 

"Hello sir, please come in." he opened the door more for him to enter. "Eric is in the study. He'll be here soon." He followed behind him. "Would you like tea or water?" he asked 

"No thank you potter." he said and watched as Lucas sat down next to him. "How have you been these past couple of days?" he asked, he was truly curious of his life up until now. 

"Well sir, it's been...fine. I'm not used to not doing nothing and Eric gets mad...well upset if I clean or cook too much. He can't cook so I took over that and I don't like the idea of house elves so I clean." Lucas wrung his hands together "He also wants me to stay up late, sleep in, umm... be a teenager but I don't like it." 

"He means well, just tell him." he looked around, there were no picture up. "Anything else? Have you guys talked about the court date?" 

"Yes we have, I will take his name and renounce all and any ties remaining to the potter line. Also we might move far away to one of his cabins up in Germany." Lucas eyes got a bit brighter. "Also, I will have a godfather. He has chosen Lupin for it." 

"Sound pleasant." just then the study room opened. "Hello Mr. Wolfking, how are you?" 

"Hello Professor Snape. I’m fine and you?" he yawns and sat next to him "Dinner well be ready in 5 minutes." 

"I am well. How are you in terms of the court hearing?"Severus asked as he turned to face him. 

"Well, I have my arguments ready, my witnesses, and Lucas's testimony." he smiled at Lucas as he got up "Where are you going?" 

"Oh, sorry I...may I go to the restroom Eric?" he looked down at the ground as he did for the orphanage people, that made Eric cringe in anger. 

"I told you not to do that anymore" he snapped, but then saw his error as Lucas back up "Sorry, just stress but you can go." 

"Wolfking, What was that?" he watched the whole ordeal. "Why did you get angry?" 

"Sorry it's just from years of watching him looking down because of those bastards made me hate the gesture. I just don't want him to treat me or fear me like the others." he said as he got up. "Join me in the table he should be out soon, he made a wonderful meal today for us. When I told him you would be coming he made his best dish, steak, with a steamed potatoes, roasted vegetables, his own sauce made with red wine." he laughed at snapes face of confusion "Lucas respects you, he wants your approval the most. He never cared unless it's me but now he cleaned the place twice!" Eric laughed again. 

"Well wolfking, I see you haven't lost your humor, ahh Potter has joined us." he sat down as Eric but not Lucas, he got the food and served them. "Are you not eating potter?" he asked when he saw but two steaks 

"Yes professor but my food is this. I don't eat meat." he motioned to his salad with side dishes of of the potatoes and vegetables. "Please enjoy the meal." he said as he poured them both wine and took his seat. 

As he took his first bite he was astonished at how delicious the meal was, it was perfect. After the meal they all sat down in front of the fire place to drink some wine and talk. During this time Severus agreed to be there but behind the scenes to show support for them, and also got to see a bit more of Lucas hidden side. As they talked Lucas was sitting next to Eric reading and during this time Eric started to run his hand through his hair. Severus watched as Lucas battled his slowly closing eyelids and nodding head, it was true innocents and showed his childish side he had. They excused themselves for the night and headed for their rooms, Eric carried Lucas to his, tomorrow was going to be a long day. 

"Eric get up we have about an hour for you to get ready." Lucas said as he served his breakfast from the kitchen "Hurry or I'll go get Professor Snape!" Lucas said a bit louder, there was crash and his door opened. 

"I'm up, what you make for breakfast?" he sat down and began to dig in "My favorite pancakes, sausage and pumpkin juice, thank you so much Lucas." 

"You’re welcome now eat up and go get changed, headmaster Dumbledore said our portkey would be ready to go at 8 and it's 7:12." Lucas went and got out the new pair of dress robes he bought. "I got the black, with silver trimming, white dress shirt and pants, with a black and silver tie, and your shoes out." 

Eric hurried with his breakfast, shower and getting dressed to find they had made it in time. They got to the headmaster's office, got the book/portkey and headed out of Hogwarts to the end of the wards to leave. At 7:45 they got to the mystery of magic, got on the elevator type thing that took them just outside of their courtroom. Eric went to sign in and noticed that Lucius Malfoy got in but a minute ago, he grabbed Lucas and walked in to see Malfoy sitting. The judge was looking over papers as a lot of people around him on either side some just arriving.. Eric and Lucas went and stood at the opposite side of where lucius sat and waited. 

"Thank you for being on time, we are here to address the guardianship of Lucas disowned Potter." the judge said and the people gasped and stared at Lucas. "Today we have Eric Wolfking and Lucius Malfoy asking to be his guardian. Keep in mind that Lucas disowned potter is a dark elf and may choose his own, but we have been given information that Eric wolfking can not be a suitable guardian." Eric glared at lucius knowing that he told them "As the mystery of magic we must oversee this and we will decide if we choose a suitable guardian or he goes back into the system. First up is Lucius Malfoy." lucius got up in a dignified way, and seemed to glide over the floor as he walked. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm here to try and get guardianship over Lucas disowned Potter because I believe I am a better candidate than Eric Wolfking. Eric Wolfking has been missing for almost ten years now, has no job or a home to provide for the boy." he looked around at the courtroom "I have a job, money, a wife, son his age and a home. I am more then able to provide for him. I would care for him, be able to help him with his future, school and his little problem he has. That is all thank you judge." he bowed and went to sit down and Eric was motioned to go up next. 

"Next we have Eric Wolfking." The judge said. 

"It is true what he said, I disappeared for almost ten years, I had no job, or home." the courtroom looked taken back by his bluntness and Lucius smirked "But I had to leave all those years ago because my parents wanted me to become a death eater. And I would rather die than become one." everyone gasped and Eric rolled up his sleeves to show his clear arm. "I had no job, but I have been offered the position at Hogwarts as assistant potion master, tomorrow I go and get my newts done. I had no home but I went and claimed my dead parents will and I have not one but three home and a large sum of money. The houses are being refurbished and I might not have all the money that Mister Malfoy has but I do have something to give him. My love, I have loved him as my son for those years I've been there and always have. Now I ask is how Mister Malfoy found him, how he came to know of him, and what does he truly want with him?" Eric sat down and Lucius stood up 

"Well I heard of Lucas disowned Potter because of my son at his school, Draco. I was moved by his story when my son told me, I set out to help him. I just wanted to do something good, something good for someone else." he sat down 

"We shall now hear from Lucas disowned potter. Please come up and tell us who you choose and why." the judge then sat back down. 

"Thank you sir. Well I know this room knows of what happened in that orphanage to me" everyone's nodded, they were told of the horrors earlier on. "Well during this time only one person was there for me, Eric. Eric has been and always will be my father, brother and best friend. He helped heal me, he got his wand taken from him and bounded to a tree for nine years because of me. He tried to come get help but was caught, he always tried to celebrate my birthday even though we had nothing to do it with." Lucas looked around and began again "I won't deny that mister Malfoy might have the house's, money, wife and son but he doesn't have Eric’s heart, he doesn't make me feel welcome. His son and me do not talk at school. I am here to ask...no beg that you please give me a bit of happiness and let me stay with my dad, Eric Wolfking." Lucas was walking back when he noticed that Eric was crying. 

"Well thank you Lucas disowned potter, we shall now vote!" everyone stood up "Okay all those in favor of the orphanage again?" no one raised their hands. "Okay, all those in favor of Malfoy?" Malfoy smirked but then stopped when he noticed but three hands up "I don't think I need to ask but will, all those in favor of Eric?" everyone else raised their hands "Very well, from today onwards Lucas disowned Potter is now Lucas Wolfking!" he yelled and papers appeared, Eric signed them all and they disappeared. Lucius went out the door with a scowl while Eric left smiling so big it hurt and crying of joy. 

"Eric this is great, we won." Lucas said as the got out and went to get their portkey. 

"Yes i know, my...son" Eric cried again and hugged him so tight as if he was afraid to lose him "Let's go home. Remus is waiting and I'm sure Harry and his godfather are there." Lucas frowned a bit and Eric smirked "Also I asked for a friend to get us." 

"Really who?"Lucas asked and soon saw his answer "Professor Snape how are you?" Lucas asked. 

"I am well p...Wolfking." Severus said "Congratulation Eric, also to you Wolfking, shall we go?" he asked 

"Why yes Severus, also please join us today to celebrate this." He leaned in close. "I know Lucas wants you their, right Lucas?" he asked the young man next to Severus. 

"Why yes, it would be better than Harry's overbearing godfather." Severus looked down to see a small frown on his face. "Sorry please excuse my language sir." 

"No need to apologize for the truth, Wolfking." Lucas smiled a bit but then looked away. "I shall join you in your celebration" 

When they got back Eric was right they were all there waiting for them and their news. Sirius was upset about Lucas not keeping the name or at least fighting for it, but was shut up by Remus and Harry. As the all sat down to eat the food the house elves made Remus signed the paperwork as godfather, Sirius was joking with Harry when Lucas sat next to Remus. On the other side Eric was sitting next to Severus and talking about the future of Eric's newly founded family. 

"Severus I have been meaning to ask you but if anything ever happens to me can you watch over Lucas for me? I know Remus is his godfather but Lucas likes you more and trust you, also I want him to be able to choose who he goes with." Eric laughed a bit "I'm sure he would mad if he was forced to be with Sirius for a prolonged time." 

"Eric, I would normally say no but...I will. No one has to suffer through any prolonged time with Black, even I'm not that heartless." Eric laughed at his joke. 

The celebration ended and they all left. Eric sat with Lucas inform of the fireplace. This was his home and his family. They both felt welcomed and safe.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Eric and Lucas had gotten even closer as the time went on, Lucas rarely called him dad or father which got Eric a bit worried. He knew that Lucas never wanted to be adopted or have family again, he didn't trust or want to have to go through the heartbreak again. Lucas has been getting more comfortable in his new life by talking more, smiling and laughing only with Eric sometimes with Severus and Remus. It was two days before the term began and Eric invited Severus, Remus, Sirius and Harry over for lunch, Severus as always got their an hour early. Remus and his old friend Sirius and Harry were walking down to the rooms when they heard yelling so they ran to the rooms. 

"No! Stop it!" they heard so they pulled the door to find Lucas laughing on the floor with Eric on top tickling him. "Eric I mean it sto...stop" he yelled but couldn't stop laughing, and what shocked them the most was a chuckled heard from Severus. 

"Eric really the others will be here soon, and Lucas is as red as his hair" Severus said and looked towards the door his signature scowl back on "Never mind that, they are here." he said and sat back down. 

"Sorry, I was trying to get Lucas happy because I never told him about today and hesitant like to be surprised." Eric smiled and jumped up to greet them, Lucas got up and straighten himself out and took his seat. "Please come in and take a seat, I'll go check on lunch." 

"Wow! I never knew that old Snape could chuckle let alone smile." Sirius smirked as he sat down. "Even you can to Lucas, you got your mother’s smile." he tried to pet his hair but Lucas slapped his hand away. 

"Don't compare me to them and don't touch me." Lucas narrowed his eyes at him 

"Uh...I see that old Snape here rubs off on you." he turned to Snape "Hey Snape, I noticed that Lucas here follows you and Eric around like a puppy, you and Eric got something going on?" he laughed and Remus hit him on the head. 

"Sirius act like the adult that you are and leave them alone." he smiled at Severus and Lucas "Lucas, Severus please forgive him, he's...a bit slow in the head when it comes to manners." 

"He’s slow at everything when it comes to black's mind." he narrowed his eyes "Also me and Mister Eric are...friends in a way. He will be working with me this year and to Lucas 'following' us around is because he doesn't want to be alone or isn't close enough to anyone to be with them." 

"Lucas if you want you can hang out with me anytime." Harry smiled "We can have fun and you can hang out with me and my friends, I'm sure Hermione would love that." 

"No thank you we tried once, I gave you my trust and you threw it away." he looked away "Anyways I have Eric and Professor Snape to keep me company and it's fun to be in theirs." 

The rest of the day was in a awkward silence, no really talked except for Eric who tried to get everyone in a conversation. After they left Eric, Severus and Lucas were once again sitting down by the fire and just talking about tomorrow. Eric had to plan out his three classes, go over the ingredients, plan the lessons, plan the future essays, also make sure that at the beginning of the class the room is at the perfect temperature for brewing. Lucas was all set, he had all his books, read most of them already, had his new clothes, new robes, and new shoes. Severus also was going to have an easy day, he had all his lesson plans done, already checked and doubled checked his ingredients. 

"Severus tomorrow do you mind watching over Lucas, he would stay with you and isn't much trouble." Eric asked as he sipped his wine. 

"Eric, I don't need a caregiver. I am well and old enough to watch myself and anyways I'm sure professor Snape is busy so I will be a hindrance." Lucas said as he continued to read his book, he didn't want to bother Severus. 

"Well I don't mind, Eric. Also Wolfking you won't be a hindrance for as long as you don't get in my way." he drank his white wine with ease. 

"Also..." Eric laughed a bit "Do you mind watching him over night. I know he isn't a kid but I would feel better and I won't be back till the morning before class." he scratched his head while Lucas stared at him in disbelief. 

"I won't mind, but I don't have a second room or bed. Umm I guess well transfigure something into a bed." he then looked at Lucas "You don't talk, mumble or make any noise during your sleep?" he asked as if it would kill him 

"No, when we elven sleep we go into a type of trance you could say. We regenerate our powers, heal much faster and also if were in a place we aren't comfortable or feel safe in we are easily woken up." he kept his face in his book. 

"True, he only just started to look peaceful in his sleep, before it looked like he was ready to run." Eric laughed when he remembered. 

The next day everything went smoothly, Lucas followed Severus around like, as Sirius like to call him, a puppy and while in the classroom setting up he read. Lucas was quiet unless he was spoken to or need to go use the restroom, Eric disappeared during lunch but was finish with almost everything related to his classes. It was now curfew for them as he followed the Potion Master down to his private rooms deep within the dungeons of the castle. Once inside Severus started his nightly routine with a shower, brushing his teeth, changing into his night clothes and once finished he walked outside to find Lucas sitting quietly. 

"Wolfking, you may use the bath. I'll transfigure a bed for you." with that Lucas walked into the bathroom after grabbing his clothes and towel from his enchanted bag Eric gave him. 

"Thank you sir." he said as he entered the bathroom. After he was finished, he saw a bed with a big silky blanket and two fluffy pillows. His hair was down as he was brushing it when he saw Severus sitting on one of the seats close by. "Hello sir, do you need to talk?" he sat down. 

"Yes, I want to know what's behind the wall." Lucas stared at the floor "I didn't try to go into it when I was inside, the wall you build was much too strong even in your weakened state. I promise you I have not told Dumbledore or Eric about it but I want to know." 

"The wall is not important." Lucas stared at him. 

"It is and if you don't talk to me about it I will arrange it with Eric and Albus to get someone to come and talk to you about it." Severus crossed his arms. 

"What's behind that wall died when I was 9 years old, I wish to keep it that way." he looked up into his eyes. "It would destroy Eric if anyone knew." 

"I felt the feelings of regret, sadness, hatred, loathing and shame seeping through. Keeping that inside would destroy you and in doing so destroy Eric." he took a deep breath "I'll make a vow of silence with you to never repeat what you tell me." he held out his hand. 

"I...well...fine but no one especially Eric can know. I beg you." his hand held on to his and a golden glow came, Severus nodded as Lucas began. "During the memorizes do you remember seeing a man. He was very tall, blonde hair, brown eyes in the background?" 

"Yes, he was quiet, goes unnoticed if you're not trained to observe your surroundings." Severus turned to be able to look at Lucas while he talked. 

"Yes, he was the younger brother of Madame Jules, his name was... Brandon. He was...nice, overly nice, creepy nice to me. He was...I'm sorry it's hard to talk about it." Lucas locked eyes and felt the brush on his mind and opened up. 

"I can see that this is hard on you. We can wait until you're ready to talk about it." Severus could see the pain in the young wizard's eyes. 

"No, I need...want to talk about it." Lucas took a deep breathe. "Brandon was obsessed with me. He was a pervert that...that molested me for over a year until he... raped me." Lucas began to cry out of relief of finally saying it out loud to someone. 

"W...Lucas why didn't you tell Eric?" Severus asked trying to be calm and level headed. He had never been as shocked as he was now. 

"I didn't want him in more problems than he already was because of me." Lucas wiped his eyes. 

"We should file a report and have him sent to Azkaban." Severus frown deepened. "Deserves the kiss for what he has done to you." 

"No." Lucas said. "You can't send him to Azkaban nor can he receive the kiss." "Why can't he?" Severus asked him. "Because I killed him." Lucas whispered. "How?" Severus could not imagine someone like Lucas murdering someone, let alone hurt someone else. 

"I blanked out for most of it but my power somehow defend me and it ended up killing him." Lucas brushed away some tears. "Madame Jules was livid but the situation she found us in wa too compromising for her. She knew it would bring her more problems." 

"Situation?" Severus frowned. "Well..." Lucas blushed a deep red as tears fell. "Bruises on most of my body and my blood on my legs and on Brandon's...parts. She had me clean myself and the room while she disposed of the body." 

"That..." Severus could not think of a word that was sufficient enough to describe her or the situation. His eyes were sadden as they looked over at the child next to him. 

"Don't take pity on me. I didn't tell him because he would've tried to end everyone, he had no wand they would've killed him. I already lost him his freedom I wasn't going to lose him his life." Lucas looked up with the same cold distant stare "thank you for listening to me. I feel a lot...lighter now. I'm tired, goodnight professor." Lucas went under the covers and Severus into his own room.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took a break from writing as I didn't want to half ass my work. I wanted to really feel the passion to continue. I have all the chapters done and I am pleased with the end result. I will be posting one chapter every few days or once a week.

Chapter 23

The year went on, Harry got into the triwizard tournament while Lucas was hounded by Draco demanding to know why he rejected his father’s offer. He was prosecuted by everyone that thought harry cheat and got himself into it, they demanded answer which he didn't have so they got angry and took it out on him. Lucas had evening tea with Severus and Eric, it was the only time he got true blissful peace, they always talked about mundane things. He was once again top of his classes, every day he woke up he would remind himself that he was to leave at the end of the year to Germany with Eric. The first task was fast approaching today and Lucas was walking to the library, he had to study even if classes were canceled for the day. 

"Lucas, wait for me!" he heard someone yelling, he turned and came face to face with Cedric Diggory. "You coming out to the first match today, it's against dragons! Wow you look great" his face tinted pink when Lucas eyebrow rise. "I mean you look more happy, relaxed in a way, anyways you coming?" 

"No, I have to study and I don't like being around a lot of people." Cedric face fell a bit and Lucas felt guilty "I promise to watch your second and third match if it means that much to you." Cedric’s smiled grew. 

"Want me to walk you, it's kinda far from here." he offered but Lucas knew that time was on him. 

"No it isn't that far and you have to get going before they start without you." he smiled and ran off waving. 

Lucas began on his way to the library, he got sidetracked and took a wrong turn towards the opposite way. Looking around he quickly began walking the other way when he felt a presence behind him turning around he saw no one. Brushing it off for a ghost that was pass by he turned back abound and continued on his way. As he was climbing some stairs he felt it again, someone watching him, someone following him. Before he could turn around he heard a deep voice 'Filthy halfbreed, you're mine' he felt a cloth on his face covering his eyes. He tried to scream but before he knew it he was falling down the stairs and everything went black. 

"Lucas! Lucas open your eyes it's me Eric." Lucas could hear him yelling "That's it open them up, you're safe now." Lucas blinked and looked around, DrsyEric, Severus, and Madame Poppy were around him in the hospital wing. 

"What happen?" Lucas asked as he sat up, his neck felt constricted and tried to rub it but felt something. "What's this?" he looked down and there was a metal necklace tightly around his neck. 

"We were hoping for you to tell us what happened and what that was. We can't take it off, dear." Poppy said as he rubbed the necklace. 

"I was walking to the library after I said goodbye to Cedric, he was going to his first task. I got distracted on my way and got lost. As I was getting back on track I felt someone following me, but every time I looked back I saw no one." Eric rubbed his shoulder "As I was going up the stairs I turned again but before I could go back I heard someone and then something was over my eyes. I tried to take it off but they pushed me down the stairs then I woke up here." 

"What did they say to you, wolfking." Severus asked as he poked the metal necklace. 

"Well they said filthy halfbreed just before pushing me. While everything was going dark I heard them say, ‘mine’." Lucas tried to find a way to unlock it but couldn't find one "Is there anything we could try to take it off?" 

"We could try to...let me try." Severus put his wand but before he could speak it started to turn red as if on fire "What's happening...I haven't said anything" 

"It's burning, take the wand away" Lucas tried to pull at it but failed, as soon as the wand was gone it stopped burning. 

"Luc, are you okay? Does it hurt? Oh I hope it doesn't scar." Eric said was he looked over it "We're not going to try that again." 

Lucas hid the necklace from everyone, Eric was always in the library trying to find what it was and does. Cedric was now following him around, once again trying to rekindle their lost friendship. Under the tree closest to the lake was Lucas, he was reading the same book yet again as he always does and trying to relax. The necklace didn't do much unless you tried to take it off then it would burn, if he went too far from Hogwarts it would burn as well. Professor mad-eye also did him the pleasure of informing the whole bloody school that his markings were those of the oldest, most rare and the most dangerous creatures; Dark Elf’s from nature based. He referred to Lucas as half breed, creature when no one is listening. 

"Hey Lucas, what you thinking about?" Cedric asked as he threw his belongings on the ground, next to him. 

"Nothing important, just the book I'm reading. How are you doing with the second match closeby?" Lucas asked as he closed his book. 

"You have been reading that book for years and I don't even know the name, what's it about? And I'm good as I figured out the clue already, what do you know about mermaids?" he sat the golden egg next to him. 

"Well this book is one of a kind. Eric wrote it himself for me as a child. I have always read this one, learned to read because of it. Also mermaid’s, there said to be some in the black lake here, they don't like us earth walkers much." he pass the book over to Cedric. 

"That was great of him. Also yeah I know that much, how can one breathe underwater for about an hour or so?" he asked as he skimmed the book, it was old, pages yellowing at the edges, and the pages nearly falling out. 

"Yes, I...it was the first book anyone ever read to me. And underwater, gillyweed works but I'm sure professor Snape won't just hand it to you, also the bubble head charm, I'm sure you know that one. Also there is one other way is to share a kiss with a merperson, but merpeople don't intermix with us so the bubbleheads charm works great." Cedric handed the book back 

"Thanks, also I wanted to know if you were going to the Yule ball?" he asked as he looked out into the sea. "If you're going maybe we can go together as friends, I'm asking Cho to be my date but I'm sure she wouldn't mind you coming with us." 

"Yes I'm going, Eric wants me to go. You know I hate big crowds. I'm trying to get him to leave me home, but you have fun with Miss Cho." Lucas began to get up. 

"Okay but I'll see you there and promise me a dance, just one before the night ends...please." he held his hand and looked into his eyes 

"Okay...just one, the last one." he pulled his hand away. "Goodbye, I have tea time with Eric and Professor Snape soon.” 

It was the day of the Yule ball and everyone was going crazy over their dates, clothes and the matches. Eric had gone out and gotten them both dress robes for the evening and also some proper dress shoes. Eric had gotten for himself a set with a dark purple shirt, black tie, black vest, black trousers and a black over cape with dark purple trimmings. Lucas got a grey shirt, black with grey tie, a black vest, black trousers, and a black over cape with silver trimming. They both changed and were getting ready, Eric was combing his hair back flat while Lucas tried something new. 

"Ready to go Lucas, i bet Severus is waiting for us" he added the last part to get Lucas out faster. 

"I'm ready Eric, but I feel ridiculous." he said as he stepped out and Eric’s jaw dropped. "See I look ridiculous, I should stay home." 

"No...it's just you look so handsome. I bet all the girls and guys will drool over you." he looked over Lucas once more. His outfit hugged his body in the right places showing off his thin frame, his hair was really the key. His hair had two braids that started near his temple and joined together in the back center of his head. The rest of his hair was down and some over his shoulders and his eyes looked much brighter than normal. "You get it from me." he laughed and went out. 

"Eric, just in time. Mister Wolfking you clean up well." Severus said 

"Thank you sir, you look well tonight. Eric a friend asked me to dance tonight, but I want to have my first dance with you." Eric felt his heart swell and tears brim his eyes. 

"Of course my son, I would be honored to dance with such a handsome young man. Severus you should dance with him as well, it would be fun and I sorta told Albus you would." Eric ran inside to safety while he could. 

The rest of the night went on without a problem Lucas danced with Eric, Dumbledore, Poppy and to everyone's shock and surprise Severus. The song was coming to an end and Lucas was still on the dance floor with Severus, they moved with great poise and grace. At first everyone stared shockingly at the dancing Professor and student but after Dumbledore with Minerva and Eric with Poppy joined, they just forgot. As the song ended Cedric worked up the courage and tapped the Potion Master on the shoulder, a pair of deep penetrating eyes stared him into his honey brown ones. 

"May I professor?" he asked and Severus narrowed his eyes but nodded and handed Lucas hand to him. "I told you I wanted one dance." he smiled 

"Yes I remember you said that, and as promised it's my last one of the night." Lucas put his other hand on his shoulder, while Cedric out his on his waist. 

"Why, are you tired?" he tried to close the space Lucas left between them but Lucas kept his distance "I don't bite I promise, it'll just be more comfortable." 

"Yes I am tired, and the formal part will end after this one. Also I know you don't, I just don't like to be close." Lucas looked into his warm eyes, he liked them. They were so at peace; full of life, joy, and such sweet innocent; he was so mesmerized by them he didn't notice they were just a few inches apart. He let his head rest on his shoulder so he could hear his steady heartbeat; Eric and Severus watched from afar and could see his relaxed face. 

"He's finally acting like a person, I couldn't ask for more." Eric said as he stared at his finally content looking son. 

"Indeed" Severus replied and watching as they slowly and gracefully moved around the dance floor


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The second match had now passed and now Cedric spent most of his time with Cho or with Lucas. He could see that Cedric really liked Cho as they were now unofficially dating, and that he love Lucas like a younger brother. Lucas couldn't stand to see him unhappy. The third match was now two days away and Lucas could feel the necklace grow stronger and react more violently to magic. He had a horrible feeling something was going to happen and soon, Severus has been more distant and Eric has been on a short fuse. Lucas spent most of his time alone in his rooms, library or with Cedric and Cho, but now he was beginning to feel like a third wheel. Lucas was now starting to go back to his old ways sleeping/ waking up earlier to avoid people, eating in his room or just disappearing to be alone. The necklace was feeding off the negative feelings and fueling them. 

"Severus, have you seen Lucas?" Eric asked as he sat next to his friend and co partner. "I feel like it's been forever since I have last seen him." 

"No I haven't, but he's been acting strange. Like he did before you came here." Severus tt bought back to the last few weeks. "I see him in class but it's been weeks since he's been here to talk. Has something happen?" 

"I don't know, ever since you told me that you knew who might be coming back...gods I haven't spent time with him in days." Eric began to worry "What kind of father am I. I haven't eaten a meal with him for weeks, last I properly talked to him was...three days ago and that was about homework." Eric dropped his head into his hands. 

"You are not blame. Where could he be?" they sat and tried to think of where he could be. "Library, your rooms... I can't think of where else. Since your return he always spend time with you or me." 

"I don't know...god I'm horrible. He has always spend his time with me or what's that kids name, the one he danced with at the Yule dance thing?" he asked 

"Cedric diggory, Seventh year in hufflepuff." Severus responded. “If memory serves right, he spends his afternoons with miss cho Chang outside in the courtyard. Let's go Eric and stop beating yourself up." Severus dragged the young father with him. They reached the courtyard and saw the young couple, engrossed within themselves and no Lucas. "Mister Diggory, have you seen Lucas wolfking around?" Severus was right in front of the young couple. 

"No, sorry sir. He has stopped spending his time with us. I always tried to make him feel welcomed." he looked sad and Miss Chang looked worried. “If he isn't in the library or his rooms try the tree closest to the black lake." 

"Thank you, Cedric was it, my sons lucky to have you as a friend." Eric smiled and shook his hand. 

"No I'm lucky to have been this close to him, and I'm sorry I haven't been the best friend he deserves." Cedric smiled a sad watery smile that still managed to shine. “If you catch him; tell him I miss him.” 

Severus and Eric walked quickly to where young Cedric told them to look for him, from the castle they could see his head. As they approached they noticed that his aura had changed as it seemed more dark, more sad, more dense then they remembered it last. They were a few steps away from being within arms reach when they heard a voice whispering, they thought he was with someone. They looked at each other and got closer enough to see if anyone was with him also to hear him better, but no one else was no one else there but Lucas. The voice seemed to be carried by the wind as it slowly disappeared. The necklace brace was glowing an eerie black glow, then they heard heard him talk 

“Why was I born." Lucas spoke and neither Eric nor Severus knew what to do or say. "I wished I died." 

"No!" Eric yelled and Lucas looked at him "No...you're wrong. I love you so much Lucas but I don't know how to be the father you need." Eric was crying as he finally noticed his son's broken face "I love you, Cedric misses you. He told me and Severus that you're his best friend." he embraced his son. 

"You were born to be here with Eric.” Severus walk next to them. “Life has not been fair to you but it's leading to something better. You now have a family.” 

"I'm sorry. I...love you too...dad." Lucas closed his eyes and Eric hugged him closer. 

“You are the father I need, you’ve always been here." The necklace was now silver again. 

"I didn't mean to be so busy, but...we think that you know who might be coming back. No excuse but please forgive me my son." Lucas nodded and hugged him tighter. 

The next few days were followed by testing the Magic the necklace was omitting and quality time between Eric and Lucas. Severus discovered that the necklace not only made negative feelings and thoughts stronger, but it feed off of them. The necklace went from a dark black to a dark grey color depended on lucas’ modes. The final match had begun and Lucas could feel the necklace pulsate softly. Eric could tell something was wrong with Lucas as he was fidgeting and refused to go to the last match. Lucas had told him he preferred to just spend time with them. He was trying to forget the necklace when it began to vibrate with energy. As the necklace starting to let out a shriek Lucas panicked as he could feel the malice energy it let out and ran as far from them as he could. Much to his horror Eric had caught up and wrapped his arms around him. 

"What's wrong luc, you just got up and ran away." Eric looked into his eyes. 

"Eric leave! Go with Professor Snape, the necklace...it's acting up." Lucas yelled in panic. 

Eric was trying to calm his boy down as Lucas was pushing him away. Lucas was begging him to leave, to run away but Eric refused to leave his son alone. Severus had finally found them and he witnessed them disappear with an all too familiar pop. "Let go and run!" was the last thing he heard him say. 

"Where are we?" Eric looked around the graveyard when he spotted Cedric and Harry a few feet away. "Cedric! Harry, what are you doing here." he yelled. 

"The goblet was a portkey. How did you get here?" Harry asked "Lucas you're here to?" Eric turned and saw him on the ground. 

"Yeah, I guess this thing is also a portkey. Cedric are you fine?" Lucas ran up to the boy on the ground, when suddenly Harry was up against and held go the statue. Peter then came out with a huddle to cloth that seemed to be moving, Eric was thrown against a tree with enough force to knock him out. 

"Peter, how are you here? You were in Azkaban?!" Harry yelled 

"I true servant of the dark lord will always find a way back, potter." Peter spoke 

"Kill the extras!" an eerie rough voice commanded, Lucas watched as he pointed his wand at Cedric. 

"Avada Kedavra!" Peter yelled but Lucas ran in front of him, knowing full well it wouldn't hurt him and fell to the floor in pain. "But how!" he yelled. 

"Move on.” Said the voice form peter's arms. Peter quickly made Cedric flu back and hit a tree to knock him out as well but immobilized lucas. 

Peter dropped the clothed wrapped thing inside the boiling pot, them proceeded by cutting off his own hand. He then conjured a bone from the grave where Harry was stuck, some of Harry’s blood. 

"You will get to watch as my master raises back in his full glory." After a short while the spell weakened on Lucas and he was freed. He carried cedric over to the goblet and then ran to Eric's' side. Voldemort stood before them in all his despicable glory admiring his new body. Then used that rat Peter to call for his men. 

“My lord I have always been by your side, I even gave you my hand...please." Peter sniveled. 

"Very true, unlike the rest. You shall have a ...reward." he gave him a false hand "Now who do we have here, two potters. Last I checked there was but one." he laughed and his followers too. "Well Harry we met again, but you- I haven't gotten the pleasure of meeting you. Sow mine tell me his name!" 

"Lucas Potter, now Lucas wolfking; my lord." Lucius smirked "I tried to get him, to offer him to you milord. He has dark elf blood running thru his veins." as those word left his mouth Voldemort smiled a sick twisted smile. 

"Why very useful indeed; do you know why my loyal followers?" no one answered and shook their heads. "He can make me immortal!" everyone clapped "Lucas wolfking, you are now mine." 

"No, I may be able to make you immortal but only if I chose too!" Lucas spat, he was tired of being pushed around. "You can never force me to make you immortal. " he glared but Voldemort laughed and pointed his wand at potter "If you kill him while he is unable to move it won't be much of a win just a coward's way out." 

"Fine, potter we duel." the match went on. 

Lucius had Lucas by the arm and wouldn’t let him go. They were so transfixed on them they didn't noticed Cedric moving in the shadows preparing to fight and help Harry. Harry was getting backed up into a corner when Cedric got his attention and Lucas watched in horror as he got hit square in the chest with the killing spell and couldn't help him. He went back to his duel when harry got distracted by Cedric death. Voldemort smirked and fired an unknown curse, much to Lucas horror Eric jumped in front of it. "What a shame, thanks to you Harry this man will now live his last few moments in pure agony. Unlike the quick death I gave the other young man." he laughed. 

"Dad!" Lucas yelled and a surge of power released home by pushing Lucius away and distracting Voldemort, giving Harry an upper hand. Lucas ran next to Eric and covered them with his shield. Voldemort and Harry’s magic clashed between them. The dead were now summoned around the duo. Lucas looked around to see Cedric, Lily and James around Harry. They were encouraging him, helping him but no one looked towards him; they even told him to get the goblet and Cedric’s body so they can go back. Not once did any of them spare a thought to Lucas, even Harry forgot as he ran toward a the goblet. 

"Dad, we'll...soon be home and Poppy can help you." he looked into his eyes. Harry was gone with Cedric, and the necklace took sometime but soon he felt the tugging. 

"Dear me! Albus how did you know they would be here?" Poppy yelled and rushed to them. "This doesn't look good, he...he is going to die. Not much longer, we should move him..." Poppy was cut off. 

"No.” Eric whispered. “I Don't have much longer and I want to spend all I can with my son.” 

“Dad." they looked down to see a broken boy on his knees next to his dying father. "Dad I know why you wrote that story for me now." Lucas had tears running down his face, “You wrote it to help me understand what I was going to face as I grew up and I never thanked you for it.” 

"Want to hear the story of how I met you." Eric's head became droopy but Lucas nodded. “You were a small thing. Barely reached my hip. You were crying and you looked at me with those big puppy dog eyes of yours- I knew you were special then. You never talked or approached anyone but that day you ran into my arms. After that day I never left your side and I called you my son.” 

“Eric you only have moments left. We can move you so you can be more comfortable.” Poppy said softly. 

“I want to stay by my sons side till I pass.” Eric smiled weakly at her. “Please understand.” 

“The last stage of this spell will not be pleasant. I know you can control the pain now but it will come to the point you won't.” Poppy looked at Lucas. 

"No, Eric don't leave me!" Lucas cried and held him closely. “Don't push me away? Not now.” Lucas began to sob he was feeling frustrated and angry. "You...you told me you'd be here with me and we were going to live together. Be a family." everyone looked on in pure agony, Poppy was crying and holding onto Minerva. Dumbledore watched in pain, Severus watched in sadness as this once strong boy broke down. 

“I-” Eric broke out in a scream as his body twisted. “Take him! Don't let him see me like this.” Blood spilled from his mouth. 

“Please, you can't.” Lucas grabbed his arm. “I can't leave you now.” 

“I want your last memory of me to happy ones. Not of me in pain.” Eric looked at poppy and Severus, pleading with his eyes. “Goodbye.” 

Lupin was crying and held Harry close, while Sirius watched as the boy broke down. " You said I could be selfish,...so...I don't want you to go...don't go. You said all I should do...do was say you name and you'd be here." Eric smiled up at lucas "No! Eric, please daddy don't go! I need you I ...I lov..love you." Lucas screamed. He was hugging him. 

“Severus please.” Eric called his friend softly. “Lucas I love you. Please be strong and happy.” 

“Severus take the boy now.” Dumbledore looked away from the young man. "Make sure he sleeps, don't leave him alone." 

"Yes sir" he walked over "Wolfking, we must go. Release your father." but Lucas wouldn't budge. “Fine, I'm sorry but I must." he picked him up and pried him away. Lucas face was red from the crying and anger he was feeling, his magic was increasing and he kept trying to go back to his father. 

"No, leave me alone, I want to be with him! I have nothing here, no one! He's my only family." he yelled while kicking and screaming. Poppy began to cry harder and Minerva held her. Severus having enough of watching him break knocked him out and began to carry him away. "Dad..." Lucas whispered and began to shake in his unconscious state. Severus knew it would be a long night. 

“Take care of him Severus. Please.” Eric smiled before the pain began to consume him. 

As Severus walked out he could still hear his agonizing screams of pain. The screams followed him until he got off the staircase. The final stage was the longest stage; could last up to five minutes even ten if they had a strong well. Those screams would haunt him until the end of time.


End file.
